Nintendo World
by The Art Wizard
Summary: When all the Nintendo baddies start teaming up, it's time for the Nintendo Heroes to fight back!
1. The Beginning of a New Age

Nintendo World

Chapter One: "The Meeting" or "The Beginning of a New Age"

"Is everyone into position?"

"Yep!"

"Affirmative!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Perfect! We'll strike in T-ten minutes!"

It was another nice and cozy day in the Mushroom Kingdom; It's been two whole weeks since Bowser had invaded the land and everyone was living their lives as they should: selling goods and buying them, playing games, singing songs, enjoying the pleasures and experiences of being alive.

In town, the legendary Super Mario Brothers were buying new pipes to sustain their plumbing business. While in the store, Luigi was inspecting the varying shapes and sizes of the pipes that were on sale. Mario, although there with his brother to help him look for pipes for their business, was bored out of his wits.

"Hey, Mario!" said Luigi, "Do you think I should go with the elbow joint or the T-joint?"

Mario nonchalantly looked at the pipe joints in his brother's hands and looked away, "Whatever."

"'Whatever'?" Luigi asked confused, "What do you mean 'Whatever'? Just pick one."

Mario yawned, "It doesn't matter to me, Weege."

Luigi started to get a bit annoyed. "It doesn't matter to you‽ Mario! Are you loopy in the head? It's important for us to choose the right type of piping so we can satisfy our customers."

"I know, Weege." Mario sighed, "Sorry if I've been lethargic for the past several days. I'm just a bit bored."

Luigi tilted his head and asked, "Bored of what?"

Mario shrugged, "I don't know; Maybe I just want something to happen. I mean, it has been two weeks since Bowser attacked the kingdom…"

Luigi stopped Mario right there. "Mario! Are you saying you want Bowser to attack the kingdom‽"

"N-NO!" Mario answers back, "I'm not saying that at all. It's just there's nothing exciting to do or anything other than work. Maybe a little thrill would be nice."

Luigi shrugged at that statement, "Personally, I enjoy this peaceful lifestyle. I don't want anything 'exciting' to happen at all!"

And of course, the World has a funny way of jinxing people at the right time, as a heavy explosion was heard which resulted in a massive quake that shook the very foundation of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi, after finding his legs after the violent shake, commented, "Did I speak too soon?"

The pair of brothers ran out the store without hesitation and witnessed something I would call 'Deja vu': Bowser and his entire army was invading the Mushroom Kingdom. "I just had to open my mouth!" Exclaimed Luigi as he and Mario instinctively ran to the castle to see if the Princess was still safe and sound.

As the two ran, they heard the all too familiar laugh of the Koopa King himself. "Mario! Luigi!" He roared, "So nice of you to go check on the princess." The brothers looked up and witnessed Bowser whizzing in his Koopa Clown Car.

Mario glared at the monstrous turtle tyrant, "You won't get away with the princess this time, Bowser!"

The King Koopa grinned menacingly, "Oh, really? You and what army?"

Mario turned to Luigi so he can say to Bowser: "Me and this army! The Mario Brothers!" or something on the lines of that. But he was surprised to find…well actually, not find Luigi behind him. "MARIO!" Mario immediately looked up and saw his younger brother being carried away by a large, purple…pterosaur…dragon…thing. I don't know what it is. The point is Luigi was in it's grasp and it screeched and wailed as it fell away brother at hand.

"LUIGI!" Mario exclaimed and began to chase after Luigi and the flying monster.

Luigi shouted back "Don't worry about me, Mario! Save the Princess!"

"But, Luigi, I can-"

"Please, Mario! Protect Peach! She needs you more!" With a hard choice and an equally hard swallow, Mario turned back toward the castle and ran.

"Tough choice isn't it, Mario?" Spat the turtle monster still hovering overhead.

Mario glared back at Bowser, "I don't know what you have up your sleeve this time, Bowser. But you can't stop me!"

Bowser laughed, "Just wait tell you get to the castle!" And with that he hovered away.

Mario wondered why Bowser was whizzing away instead of fighting him. Was this part of Bowser's plan to leave Mario to get the Princess? If so, then why? Mario didn't have time to ponder on these questions and continued running to the castle until he was in front of the bridge that lay before it. Mario stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the awful sight before him.

Princess Peach, the beautiful, innocent ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was unconscious. Not only that but was also in the arms of an unknown assailant with greenish skin and a dark outfit mounted on a horse who was just as unsettling as its rider. He was tall, almost as tall as Bowser. He looked at Mario and grinned evilly. "Oh, is this your princess? Well, too bad! She's coming with me!"

"Who are you?" angrily asked the plumber.

The man simply stretched out his hand and shot a powerful wave of energy at him. The blast was so strong the Mario was barely conscious. "You fool!" the man laughed, "I'm Ganondorf! King of the Gerudoes. And Bowser, Ridley and I will take over the world!" He rode off with the Princess still in his grasp and Mario slipped into a deep sleep.

"…"

"According to my sensors, his vitals are functioning."

"If we can get him some medical attention- what! He's waking up."

Mario woke up to the world spinning around like a top and not to mention so blurry that only the base colors of the figures in front of him can be made out. But quickly, the world was right-side-up again and the figure retained their unique detail. "Oh…my head…" Mario slowly got up but was gently pushed back down by a metallic arm.

"Sir, Please. Stay down. You were knock out." The person in front of him sported an orange metal suit with a green window of a helmet. Judging by the voice and the eyes behind the visor, the person inside was a woman. The other figure was a young man, younger than Mario, wearing a green…dress(?) and had a sword on his back, tucked away in its sheathe.

"What's your name, Sir?" asked the woman.

The plumber replied, "It's-a me, Mario."

Sorry. Had to.

"Mario, I'm Samus Aran. I heard your world was under attack by Ridley."

" _Ridley?_ " Mario thought. " _Didn't that guy on the horse say something about a Ridley?_ "

"I've been chasing that bastard for a long time now." Said the woman named Samus much to Mario's surprise of her use of foal language, "I'm a bounty hunter and I've been trying to blast him to smithereens for years." Mario began to think that this woman has some bad blood between her and this Ridley character.

Mario began to ask, "Uh, what does he look like?"

"He's the ugliest son of a bitch in the galaxy!" Samus spat out. "He's over twelve feet tall, purple in color, big ugly wings, a long whip-like tail, lanky limbs, a retarded looking bent neck, did I mention he's ugly?"

The description fit Mario's memory to a tee. This Ridley character kidnapped his brother! "I have to find him!" Mario quickly got up and began to run off only for a little blue light with insect-like wings to hover in front of his face. "Whoa!" Mario yelped in surprise at the thing's sudden appearance.

"And where do you think you're going, Sir?" said the little blue, uh, bug.

Mario stood there awkwardly with the bug in his face. "Uh, who are you?"

"I asked you first!" the little blue fluttering light responded.

"I'm going to find and rescue my brother!" Mario stated, "Now who are you?"

The little light answered, "I'm Navi and I'm a fairy." The fairy flies over to the man in the green…dress thing. "And this is Link."

The young man nods.

Navi continues, "He doesn't talk much."

"He doesn't. But she does." Samus interjects, "I've only known these two for a couple days and she's already driving me crazy!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Navi.

"Look." Mario spoke, "I'd like to stay here and get to know you more, I really do, but I've got to go save my brother and the Princess."

Navi flew in Mario's face again. "Did you just say 'Princess'?"

Mario leaned back from the fairy who was too close to his face, "Y-Yes."

The fairy began to dance around. "Hooray! We found the princess! We found the princess!" Mario smiled a bit at the fairy's innocent joy but was still a little puzzled.

"You know Princess Peach?" He asked.

Navi stopped dancing, "Princess Peach? No! We're looking for Princess Zelda!"

"Zelda?" Mario shook his head, "I don't know a Princess Zelda."

"We're looking for Zelda; Princess of Hyrule. We fear that she was captured by the evil Ganondorf." Navi said, fearful of the name 'Ganondorf'.

The name also jogged Mario's memory. " _Ganondorf! Like that man who kidnapped Peach!_ " He thought to himself. He then spoke to the Fairy, "Is he about seven feet high, greenish colored skin and wearing dark clothing?"

Link frowned and Navi began to tremble. "You mean he was here‽"

Mario nodded, "He captured my Princess Peach!"

"Oh, Link! This is terrible! Ganondorf now may have both Zelda and another princess! How many more guiltless people are going to know his wrath‽‽"

Navi went on and on with her overdramatic babbling when the mustachioed plumber continued, "And he said something about him, that guy Ridley and Bowser are going to take over the world!"

Link gave a bitter look at the sound of that while Navi trembled, "It's even worse than I thought." She gulped.

"Ah, screw me!" exclaimed Samus at the mention of Ridley conquering another planet.

Navi then asked, "Wait a minute. Who's Bowser?"

"Will talk more about all that on the way." Said Samus who was walking toward a spacecraft that Mario didn't even notice until now. She continued, "Everyone. Get in!"

With that being said, the crew walked into the craft and sat into these tiny seats. "Sorry for the lack of room. This spacecraft was really made for only one person." Informed the bounty hunter as the plumber and swordsman struggle for elbow-space.

The ship began to rise as Samus punched in some coordinates. Samus turned to Mario, "You know which way they went?" Mario shook his head. "Damn. Well, we'll just have to go on a wild goose chase, now won't we?" She turns back around and pushes some buttons in front of her that made the engines hum. "Everybody hang on!" She commanded, both Link and Mario grabbing whatever they believe would be good support.

WHOOSH!

 **Hi. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. This is my first, so go easy on me, you hear? Before the rest of the story progresses, I want to inform you all that there will be no third-party characters in this story. So no Sonic, no Megaman, no PAC-MAN, none of those characters. I know, I know they're technically smash fighters, but I want to focus this story on mainly the Nintendo characters. I hope everyone comes to understand this. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. How Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley Met

Nintendo World

Chapter Two: "The Trinity of Villainy" or "How Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley Met"

Peach opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in her exquisite castle in the mushroom kingdom. Instead, she was in a cage hanging from the ceiling with no way down…well, not a safe way, I mean. She huffed, "Oh, great! Kidnapped again! This is, like, the umpteenth time this year."

Peach knew the drill: Bowser attacks, she gets kidnapped, Mario rescues her. Wash, rinse and repeat. But despite all the times she's played the damsel-in-distress, Mario was always more than willing to save her. That thought by itself made her smile a little with hope. The haunting, metallic screech of a dungeon door opening shattered her hope of freedom.

The large figure was made clear to her. Bowser. He smiled a wicked grin as the princess looked away from him, wearing a mask of annoyance. "Evening, Princess."

"Go away!" She bit back.

"Oh, come now, Princess." Bowser hissed through his reptilian teeth, "It's not like _I_ was the one who kidnapped you this time."

Peach turned toward him quickly. "That doesn't make it better at all!" she exclaimed.

Bowser grabbed the cage with his big clawed hand and brought it closer to him, resulting in a yelp from Peach. "If you know what's good for you," He growled, "You'd watch your mouth! Got it‽"

Peach's eyes widened at Bowser's display of aggressive dominance. She was too scared to respond.

Bowser snorted with impatience, "I said, 'GOT IT'‽"

The princess screamed. "Yes! Okay! I'm sorry!"

He lets go of the cage and it moves around unstably, making the princess grab hold of the bars for support. Bowser thumps around the cage, "You know, Princess, I'm not as big of a moron as you and your stupid, little friends make me out to be. Sure, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but at least I still have one more army than you do."

"I mean, really‽‽ It's been how many years and you still don't have any defenses against me‽ And you have the GOLL to call me the fool‽ To call that 'beyond absurd' would be a massive understatement."

Peach's face was turning red from the Koopa King's taunting words and barked back at him, not caring how he'd react, "I don't need an army with the Mario Brothers at my side."

Bowser chuckled at that, "Luigi is our captive now! He can't help you. And as for Mario…" He turns his ugly mug to her, "He's DEAD! Ganondorf killed him when he tried to rescue you!"

Upon hearing that, Peach's heart shattered. Tears form in her sapphire eyes as she tried to keep her composure. "What?...you're lying!" She grabbed the bars and stood up, shouting at him. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"As much as I love to lie, Princess, I'm specking the truth!" Bowser turned away, "But hey, look on the bright side: at least his death wasn't in vain." He laughed like a hyena at that while he walked away for her and to the door.

"Wait!"

Bowser stopped dead in his tracks as Peach called out to him. The Koopa King turned to her direction. "Who is Ganondorf?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I should at least know more about the man who killed my hero. And who was able to capture Luigi? Because I know all too well that you couldn't have done all of this by yourself!"

Bowser smiled angrily as he usually does, "You caught me, Princess. Seeing how you can't possibly escape this time, I believe you're entitled to know who I've been working with."

* * *

"Two weeks ago, on my way back to my castle after yet another defeat by that pesky plumber, I noticed not one, but two armies attacking my kingdom. Can you believe that‽ Two armies! One was attacking from the ground while the other came from the sky. So naturally I fought back, 'cause ain't nobody's takin' over my kingdom!

"After a few minutes of stomping and ripping off the heads of my enemies, these two guys come out off nowhere and tried to swarm on me. But they couldn't 'cause I'm too awesome to be ganged-up on. The first guy was this green-skinned guy, over seven feet tall wearing a worn out, desert outfit. While the other guy was this big, purple…thing, he looked the love-child of a dragon and a pterodactyl.

"Anyway, we sprawled like a bunch of animals; I was, naturally, displaying my superior might over then. The green guy was also strong; maybe as strong as me. He punched, kicked and occasionally threw me and the other guy around. The purple guy, he was just plain crazy, flying around and clawing at me and him.

"It then came to the point were the three of us stopped fighting. We just stood there, waiting for someone to do or say something. Then the green guy was all like, 'It appears to me that the three of us are evenly matched.' And I was like, 'Says you! I could've finished you of if that purple guy would stop getting in my way!' And the purple guy was like, 'You two are in my way! This land belongs to me and my fellow Space Pirates!'

"And then I said, 'No! This land belongs to me and my fellow Koopas!' Me and him yelled at each after a while until the green guy said, 'How about the three of us make a deal.' And, well, to make a long story short, the three of us are working together, 'cause there's one thing we all want: Universal Domination!"

* * *

"You still didn't tell me who Ganondorf is, or who captured Luigi." Exclaimed the Princess, who still hadn't gotten over the idea of Mario being killed.

Bowser then replied, "Oh, right. Ganondorf was the green-guy I was talking about. And the guy who took Luigi is the purple guy. His name's Ridley."

Bowser, without saying another word, walks out of the room to leave Peach; alone. For once in a long time, not since the first time she was kidnapped, she felt like no one and nothing can save her. But for reasons she can't explain, she still has hope in this otherwise hopeless situation. She quickly shakes it off, " _Am I a fool?_ " she thought, " _With Mario…gone, who will defeat Bowser now? Who will save the world from Bowser and his new allies? Who will stop these three? This…Trinity of Villainy?_ "

* * *

Bowser walks into a control room with Ganondorf and Ridley at the control pad. Outside the broad windshield in front of them, there was nothing but clouds. "This aircraft is doing better than I expected, Ridley." Stated Ganondorf.

Ridley responded, "Expect only the finest from us Space Pirates. It's the latest in technological advances that we seek."

"Where are we heading to now?" Asked the Koopa King, resulting in both Ganondorf and Ridley to turn in his direction.

"We're headed toward Hyrule now." Grinned the Gerudo King. "Soon, this kingdom will be ours as well."

A siren immediately went off as Ganondorf finished his statement. "Oh, what is it‽" squawked Ridley, checking the computer monitors to detect the issue. He sees in one of the radars, the all-too-familiar spaceship of Samus Aran was blipping on the screen. "Damn it! That human had found us!"

"Well, what are you waiting for‽" Shouted Bowser, "Do something about it!"

Ridley began to walk out of the room.

"Way ahead of ya!"

* * *

 **Hello. Thanks for reading the second chapter of this story. I know it was a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and full of excitement. What will Ridley do to Samus and the rest? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Crash Landing

**Hello, Everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Nintendo World. Just going to let you know that the song "Another one bites the dust" by Queen will be in this chapter. And for future reference, there will be other copyright songs later in this story. So, yeah, I don't own the song. Or the characters either. Now with that out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Three: "Crash Landing" or "Answering Unanswered Questions (to an extent)"

Samus's ship was zooming at full speed toward the enormous craft that appeared to be so close but was actually miles and miles away. The sheer size of the blasted thing made it look so much closer. Mario and Link were still holding on tight; the sheer speed was even pulling their faces back due to g-forces.

"How's everybody holdin' up?" Asked Samus. Neither Mario nor Link could respond to the question as the g-forces were too great. She continued, "Who wants to hear some tunes? I'm pickin'! Computer! Pick a song from my 'Kickass Beats' playlist." Almost instantly, the song 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Queen started playing. "Aw, yeah! This is a jam!"

 **Steve walks warily down the street  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go**

A siren went off and Samus stopped humming along with the song. "Ah, what the hell‽"

 **Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat**

She looks at one of the radar screens and sees a blipping dot coming toward the ship. Samus looks out the windshield and low and behold: Ridley was flying right at them. "Oh, for God's sake! Hold on, everybody!"

WHOOSH!

The ship made a sharp turn to the left as they barely dodged a flurry of plasma balls from the Space-Pirate.

 **Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust**

Mario and Link were being tossed and turned all around in the back. The two of them were turning green from it all. Well, it's definitely a whole lot better then being blown to bits. Samus kept dodging Ridley's plasma balls and shooting at him; most of the shots completely missed the space pirate, his agility is unmatched. But any that did hit him left him screeching in pain.

 **How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone?  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own**

Enraged, Ridley flies at full speed toward Samus's ship, evading all of missiles heading his way.

CRASH!

Ridley grabs hold of the ship and starts clawing it to pieces. He uses one of his hands to try and rip open the cockpit. Samus tries shaking off the large, purple space-pirate. She spun in summersaults, barrel rolls, upside-down, even sudden stops in the air. All the while, Link and Mario were trying their darnedest not to lose their lunches. Ridley still held on, ripping open the cockpit's door.

 **Are you happy, are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat**

The door of the cockpit finally gave way to Ridley's might. With a screech, he charges up his plasma breath. Samus quickly pointed her arm cannon at him and shot a missile to his gaping mouth, causing an explosion that knocked him off the ship. She sighed when she heard his squeals of pain and flew off. Just then an alarm went off. She groaned, "Oh, what now‽" on the screen, big letters spelled the words:

Warning! Losing Fuel! Emergency Landing Engaged!

"Damn that Ridley!" Today just wasn't Samus's day. "Brace for impact!" As the ship was landing, the ship began to accelerate, "Crap! We're going too fast. Hang on!" Mario was being jerked along with Link as he [Mario] screamed, "What do you think we're doing‽"

 **Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust**

The ship landed with a violent crash, the impact shutting off the music from the computer. Once they've stop sliding across the ground, Mario and Link rushed out the plant their feet on solid ground and Samus got out and examined the ship. There were scratches and bite marks all over the front. Near the back was a giant hole where the fuel tank should be. Ridley must have ripped it out where he was trying to pry open the cockpit.

Samus sighs, "Well, this is quite the pickle, isn't it?" She turns to the Plumber and the Swordsman, "Do either of you know where we are?" Link, though a little queasy, pulled out Navi who was tucked away in his tunic pocket. Oh! A tunic. That's what it's called! Anyway, she too was shaken up from the nasty ride. He gently poked her to make sure was still alive after all that. She finally snapped out of her state of shock and started flying and fluttering as usual.

"Boy! What a ride!" She exclaimed, "Remind me to never go back on that, Link."

"I second that." Mario replied, still green in the face and on his knees as if he was going to blow chunks right there.

Samus raised her voice, "Hey! I said, 'do you know where we are'?" Everyone looked at her. "The fuel tank is gone! Without it, we're stuck here in God-knows-where. So, does anyone know WHERE WE ARE‽‽"

Navi looked about and said, "It appears to me that we're near or at the border of Hyrule!"

"Then that means we're too late!" said Samus, "Those three are about to take over this part of the world and we can't do a damn thing about it." She kicks the side of the destroyed spacecraft. "Screw! My! Life!"

Mario got up from his nausea and looked around, feeling very uncomfortable, "Hey! Paisanos!" The three turned to the mustached man, "Do any of you have the feeling that we're being monitored?" The three huddled together, Mario held his fists up, Link drew out his sword and Samus charged up her arm cannon.

The figure pops out of nowhere and the three were about to attack when there finally registered what the figure is. Before them was a…woman(?) with a cloth over her face. Her outfit had a symbol of an eye. "Don't be afraid." She said, "My name is Sheik and I know you are looking for Princess Zelda."

Samus spoke, "Hell yeah we are. You know where she's at?"

Sheik answered, "I cannot tell you. Not here. For even now, the spies of Ganon and his allies are observing us. You three must go south from here. Keep going until you find an ancient temple. It will dangerous on the way, but I'll meet you there. Farewell." In a flash of light, she disappears.

* * *

The three wasted no time in going south to where this alleged temple was, and the three were skeptical of this Sheik character. But with the ship ruined and with very little means of stopping these fiends, they were desperate.

"I don't get it." Said Navi, "Why does this Sheik girl want us to go to this temple place?"

Samus replied, "Because that might be where Princess Zelda is at! Seriously, can't you think?"

Navi groaned angrily at that. Mario then had to ask, "Hey, uh, how did you two met each other in the first place?"

Navi quickly flew in Mario's face and stated, "I'm so glad you asked. So, where to begin? It all started a few days ago, when Link and I were at the castle training to protect the kingdom, since Link's one of the warriors. Anyway, Princess Zelda asked me and Link _specifically_ to go on a special mission.

"She told us that something had land east from the castle and she feared it was, like, a treat or an attack or something. And she chose us because we were the bravest of all her warriors. So, the two of us walked and walked and walked and walked and walked for what felt like forever until we found the thing that landed, and it turned out to be Samus and her ship.

"She introduced herself and told me and Link that she 'came in peace'. She landed because she was taking a break from bounty hunting. So, we took her to the castle, and the Princess said she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted to. But Samus said, 'I don't want to. I live alone.' Or something like that. But the Princess insisted. But Samus said 'No!', and Zelda said 'Please?', and Samus said, 'No!', and Zelda said, "Please?", and Samus said, 'No!', and Zelda said, "Please?", and Samus said, 'No!', and Zelda said, "Please?", and Samus said, 'No!', and Zelda said, "Please?", and Samus said-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" exclaimed the Plumber, covering his ears to drown out Navi's everlasting babble.

Samus cut in, "Now you know what I've been threw for the past three days."

Mario chuckled at that, much to Navi's annoyance. "You know what?" Said Mario, "I've known you three for only…what, an hour now? And yet, I feel like there's a connection between us. Maybe it's because in the grand scheme of things, the three of us are not so different." Link and Samus looked at each other confusingly and then turned their attention back to Mario.

"I mean, the three of us, more or less, do what we do because it's the right thing. Am I right?" Link hesitated but then nodded. Samus just shrugged. "Well, maybe, for the time being, how about we form a pact? The three of us-"

"Hey!" exclaimed Navi.

"Sorry. The four of us will join forces to stop Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley. And together, we'll save the world!" Link smiled and gave Mario a thumbs-up. Samus was silent for a second and answered, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

Mario jumped for joy, "Than it's settled. Now, off the that temple! Let's-a go!"

And they were off. From that moment, it was the beginning of a great adventure…and, maybe, as well as a remarkable friendship.

Maybe.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this new chapter. I sincerely hope that you are all enjoying it. It would be really nice to have some feedback on this. If you would, leave a comment on what you like about it so far, or what you would like in it. I'll also take criticism as long as it's not demeaning or spiteful in any way. So, thank you again for reading and I'll see you later!**


	4. The Temple of Time and, uh, Bananas

**Hi, Everybody! Man, what a week I had. Sorry about a wait. Here's another glorious chapter in this on-going series.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely jack. Also, there is going to be a scene with…uh, suggestive themes…and there is an instance of course language for Samus in one scene. So be prepared.**

* * *

Chapter Four: "King of Swing" or "The Temple of Time…and, uh, Bananas"

The trio continued down the road to this aforementioned 'ancient temple'. On the way, Samus thought of something, "Hey! How do we know we can trust that girl back there?" "Of course, we can trust her!" Shouted Navi, "She's a Sheikah! Sheikahs are loyal and true to the royal family of Hyrule. Why would you think she'll be deceitful?"

Samus rose her voice in retaliation, "Damn, I was just asking a question! What? Am I not allowed to ask a question‽" Navi flew closer to Samus' face, "It's not that! It's that how could you even consider the idea of the royal family's most entrusted servants? Even the Princess's nurse is a Sheikah! And she's one of our closest friends, too!"

"Listen! You have exactly three seconds to get out of my face before I pluck your wings off!" Samus wasn't kidding when she said that. And Navi knew it and fearful hid behind Link who was trying to hold in a chuckle. "Oh, stop it, Link!" she nagged.

Mario overhears the little fairy and couldn't help but chuckle as well, "Oh ho ho ho! I'm sorry, but that _is_ pretty funny!" It wasn't long until all three of them were laughing, despite an angry Navi protesting it.

The group continued walking until they reached a beach shore. Out into the distance was an island, and on the island was a glittering light on the large mountain. "Do you think the ancient temple is way over here on that island?" Samus responded, "Only one way to find out. How do you think we'll get across?"

"Halt! Who goes there‽"

From out of the blue, these…these, crocodile…things showed up and surrounded the crew. Mario, Link and Samus quickly got into position; Mario held his fists up, Link drew out his sword and Samus charged up her arm cannon. "Who are you guys?" demanded the Bounty Hunter.

"We're the Kremlings!" they said, "We control these waters! And if you want to cross over here, then you'll have to pay a toll."

"How much do we pay?" Asked Mario.

The Kremlings smiled wickedly, "With your lives!" The scaly creeps instantly attacked the crew. The Three retaliated to the best of their abilities: Mario was throwing his fists, knocking away the Kremlings. Link was slicing them to pieces with his sword. And Samus was using her arm cannon to blast them to kingdom come. However, the more Kremlings they nixed, even more of them take their place.

"Where do you all come from‽" Exclaimed the Bounty Hunter.

"Like we said: We control the waters. We _live_ here! We _breed_ here!" answered the Kremlings.

The crew winced at that statement. "Oh, God!" Samus disgustedly shouted. "I'm sorry I ever asked!"

The Kremlings, understandably, got upset at Samus' insult. "Ah! You'll be sorry alright! Oh, Kludge!" Suddenly a big, blue, somewhat potbellied but muscular Kremling slowly thumped into the scene. "Kludge here is gonna crush you like twigs!"

Mario charged after the large reptile, "In your dreams!" The mustached man repeatedly punched the Kremling, but to no avail. Kludge stood there unfazed by the Plumber's attacks.

"Kludge break plumber!" he stated very bluntly and grabbed Mario. His grip on him tightened and Mario began to yell in pain.

Link rushed at Kludge, drawing out his sword to cut into his hide. "Kludge beat elf-boy." Kludge simply said as he used Mario as a club and hit Link with him, knocking them both out.

"Ah! You fat bastard!" exclaimed Samus who was charging her arm cannon. Kludge then threw Mario's unconscious body at Samus. She dodged him but instantly grabbed in his claws and repeatedly bashes her with his fist.

"Kludge kill metal woman." He proclaimed modestly as he assaulted the Bounty Hunter. He hit so hard that her power suit started fading in and out of existence.

Once her power suit faded away, Kludge threw her on the ground with all the other Kremlings gawking at Samus in her zero suit. "Oh. Look what we have here." Taunted the Kremlings, "So you think us breeding is disgusting, eh? Well, don't knock it 'till you tried it. She's all yours, Kludge!"

Samus was barely functional but was still quite vocal as she felt Kludge grab her head, "You bastard! You-You fucking fat bastard!" And as if it couldn't be timed any better, a large, hairy force rammed its way through all the Kremlings. In the open was none other than the one and only Donkey Kong. And to say he was furious would be an understatement.

Kludge tossed Samus aside and glared at DK. The Kremlings laughed, "Now you're in for it, Donkey Kong. Kill 'im, Kludge!"

"Kludge destroy monkey." He said as he lounged after the big ape. In a flash, before Kludge even knew what hit him, DK threw a barrage of punches so quick you could barely see them. After the onslaught of fists, DK simply stared at Kludge with all the rage he can muster. The blue Kremling in front of him showed absolutely no sign of damage. Kludge laughed, "Monkey punches like sissy." The other Kremlings laughed at DK's lackluster results. Kludge raised his fists, "Kludge kill sissy monkey!"

DK, still staring daggers at Kludge spoke, "Kludge already dead."

SPLAP!

Kludge's body began popping like a balloon; blood and guts spilling on the ground. And with that, the large, blue Kremling collapsed; dead as a doornail.

The rest of the Kremlings ran away in fear at what they just witnessed. DK snorted at the reptiles fleeing as he turned to the three pasted out adventurers.

* * *

The three awoke and found themselves in what appears to be a small house. A small, one room house. It was an odd place: there was a retro television set, a pair of hammocks, a tire swing and banana peels littered the floor. Who on Earth lived _here_?

Mario, after regaining his consciousness, began to recognize the place he was in. "Th-this is Donkey Kong's house. But, how did we get here? All I remember is that I was being crushed by that big teppista*!"

"Ugh...that bastard…" Muttered Samus, waking up and holding a hand to her head, "I haven't felt _this_ bad since I downed two whole bottles of tequila."

Link got up as well, rubbing his head and groaning. As he was getting up he stepped on one of the many banana peels and slipped.

"Whoa! Are you okay Link?" Mario asked concerningly as he too slipped on a banana peel trying to help Link. "Ahh!"

Samus face-palmed herself, "Wow, you guys are hopeless. Must I do everything?" As she took her first step, low and behold, she slipped on a peel just like everyone else. "Don't you say a word…" she mumbled.

"Ooh Ooh Ooh!"

Donkey Kong came barging in with a large bunch of bananas over his shoulder. "Bananas for DK! Ooh ooh ooh!" He sees that the three were laying on the floor, dizzy from slipping on peels. "DK's friends are awake!" He ooked.

"Hey, Donkey Kong!" said Mario still on the floor.

Samus looked up, "Y-You're that ape that saved us, aren't you?"

DK smiled big and give all three of them a hug. "DK loves friends!" Hard to believe that this is the same Donkey Kong that mercilessly destroyed someone earlier. And now he's hugging them‽

"Okay, big guy. Let go of us." Declared the Bounty Hunter. "Where are we?"

DK answered, "This DK house. This DK Island!"

"DK Island?" Asked Samus, "What egotistical prick names an island after himself?"

DK tilted his head, "Ooh?"

Samus quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, where's the temple?"

"…?"

"The temple, dumbass!"

DK thinks for a second, and quickly looses concentration and begins eating bananas.

Samus' patience began to run thin, "Oh, for God's sake! Where's the damn temple‽"

"Samus, calm down." Said Mario, "He probably doesn't know what you're talking about."

"The golden sparkling thing we saw. Is that the temple?" Samus yelled at the gorilla.

DK immediately got up, "Sparkly?"

"Yes. The gold sparkle we saw from the shore. How can we find it?"

DK runs out the door, leaving the three inside his house confused to why he ran out so suddenly. "Uh, should we follow him?" Asked Mario.

Samus began to follow as she summoned her power suit, "You got a better idea?"

* * *

They followed the great ape deep into the jungle. They got caught in thorns and briars, got lost once or twice, but eventually caught up to DK at the entrance to a large temple made entirely of gold! The temple was engraved with images of apes worshipping a giant banana.

DK points to the temple, "Sparkly!"

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked Samus who was observing the engraving of the apes and the banana.

"Sparkly!" DK repeated.

Mario shrugged, "I think that means 'yes'."

With seemingly no other option, the four walked up to the temple's worn out door that was cover with mosses and vines that have grown over the years. DK effortlessly opened the door by simply punching it. "DK opened door." He said.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Samus stated.

The long narrow hallways of the temple made it easy to get lost. It was more tomb than temple. They continued to walk and walk for what seemed like hours until they entered a large room with a single, enormous banana that shined like the sun.

"BANANA!"

DK jumped up to the large fruit and began eating it. After doing so, he disappears.

The three stood there shocked that DK vanished into thin air. "What happened to Donkey?" Samus asked Mario.

Mario shrugged at her question, "I don't know! What do I look like? His keeper?"

"There you are!" Said the unforgettable sound of Navi's voice as she fluttered into the scene. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, God!" Samus exclaimed, "I knew something wasn't quite right! Where were you?"

Navi answered, "After that fight with that big blue guy, I got lost in the jungle searching for you. I heard voices coming from this place and thought you were here. Thank the Goddesses that I was right!"

"Yes. Thank them."

With that, Sheik appeared, "The four of you have made it here. Link. There is something important to tell you."

Link looked at Sheik; the others listened to her.

"Link, this temple used to be the Temple of Time thousands of years ago, until it was taking over by the apes. But the ancient, sacred artifact of the temple still rests here. Behind that wall."

She points to a wall.

"Link. If you recall, the Princess has given you the Ocarina. Is that correct?"

Link makes a face of realization and pulls out a small ocarina.

Samus skeptically intrudes, "What's with the flute?"

"Don't interrupt." Said Sheik. "Link, do you remember the melody Zelda had taught you."

Link nods.

"Play it."

He plays a simple, little tune that made the entire temple shake. Mario and Samus got startled and nearly tumbled over. The wall Sheik was talking about had crumbled and behind it was a sword with its blade stuck in a stone. Link gasped at the sight of it while Navi was freaking out. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh…is that…it can't…can it be?"

"Yes." Sheik nodded, "The Master Sword."

The group stared at the sword as Mario spoke up, "The master what?"

Sheik explained, "It's known as the 'Blade of Evil's Bane'. It is a weapon of pure goodness. It smites only the wicked and is harmless to those who are pure of heart." She looks at Link again. "Go to it, Link. Draw the sword from the stone."

Link was a little surprised at this but walked up to it. Well, it's worth a shot. He grabbed the handle.

"…"

"Please, Link. You must."

"…"

"Draw the sword, Link. I know you can do it."

Link's hand began to glow. His hand developed a bright image on it; it almost looked like a triangle. Sheik's eyes widened, "So it's true."

After the bright flash of light, the sword was removed from its rocky encasement.

"Okay…" said Samus, "Can someone tell me what that was about?"

"Link removed the sword from the stone." Said Sheik, "Because of this, he must be the Hero of Time."

Navi instantly went crazy, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh-"

Samus points her arm cannon at the fairy, "You're going the right way for a one-way trip to the other side."

Navi shuts up.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong reappears. He just stood there like a doofus, not paying any mind to what's going on around him. "Whoa, Donkey Kong!" Mario exclaimed, "Where did you go, Paisano?"

DK shrugged, "DK not know. But there was fruit everywhere."

"…"

"Okay."

Sheik turned to the rest, "Everyone. Go on out of this place. I must speak to Link in private."

"Why must it be private?" Asked Samus.

Sheik responded, "Please. This is important. You must leave."

The crew shrugged and left.

"Link, what I'm going to tell you is a secret to everyone. Promise me you'll keep this a secret."

Link nods.

"You are not the only Link. There have been many Links throughout time. As well as many Princess Zeldas. And many Ganons. This is because of a Curse that the three of you were fight over the Triforce, the source of Ultimate Power. Ganondorf is after both Princess Zelda and _you_. And if he gains both your Triforce _and_ Zelda's, he'll use them to conquer the world. You _must_ defeat Ganondorf and protect Zelda when you find her."

Link nods again and grabs her hand and began to walk out.

"No, Link." Sheik pulled her hand away, "I can't go with you. Not yet. I have to continue doing Zelda's commands and stay out of sight. But I'll catch up with you. I promise."

Link simply smiled and turned around to walk away.

"Good bye, Link."

"…"

"…Be safe…"

* * *

 **S'up, Everyone? Thanks for reading this new chapter. I apologize for the wait; My job's starting to control my life. But, at least I finally wrote a new chapter. I hope everyone is liking it so for. The plan is to have the story progressively become darker and more serious as it goes along. That's the reason for the…suggestive scene…and Samus' unexpected f-bomb. I hope everyone is cool with this. Please leave a comment about what you think. I accept criticism, as long as it is reasonable and not offensive. Once again, thank you for reading and I'll see you 'round.**

 **P.S. If anyone can guess the reference DK made, I'll leave you a shout-out in the next chapter.**

 ***Teppista is the Italian word for "Thug"**


	5. Belly Buddies

**Yo, yo, yo! It's your homie, The Art Wizard! And this is Chapter Five of Nintendo World! I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to leave a comment and share your thoughts about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or their respected video game franchices.**

 **Okay! On to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five: "Belly Buddies" or "What Weirdo Steals Bananas?"

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link and Samus walked throw the dense jungle back to DK's treehouse. DK was smiling like a fool as usual, Link had a look of concern from what Sheik had told him, and Mario and Samus were discussing on how they could catch-up with the villains and, more importantly, save Peach ad Luigi.

"They'd already taken over the next kingdom by now." Samus sighed, her voice laced with frustration. "Damn it! If only my ship wasn't destroyed!"

Mario put a hand on her arm to try and calm her down, "Relax, Samus. We just got to keep trying. I've dealt with situations like this before."

Samus snarked, "Oh! So, you had to save the galaxy from a blood-thirsty, maniacal fascist‽"

"Yes, actually!" The short, red-wearing plumber said, "I had stopped Bowser from taking over the Universe. Twice!"

"When did that happen‽" Asked Samus, "I don't remember a fat-ass turtle trying to take over the universe before."

Mario shrugged, "Well, I've never heard of you before all this happened."

"Touché."

DK ooked loudly when the group finally arrived at his treehouse and discovered that it had been completely decimated: Windows busted, Door ripped off the hinges, Holes busted through the walls.

"DK's house broken!" He shouted.

Samus turned to DK, "Now, when you mean, 'house broken'…"

"Someone hurt DK's house." He ran to a large cave under his tree and ooked louder than before. "DK's bananas gone!"

It's true; all the cave was cleared out of any yellow fruit. DK looked around every nook and cranny in the cave, but to his dismay, it was completely empty. Mario, Link and Samus watched the great ape as he scampered like a roach searching for shelter. Mario walked up to the big palooka, "Donkey Kong! Relax!" he said, "We'll find who took your bananas."

"Hey! Mario! DK!" rang the voice of the Bounty Hunter.

The two turned toward her as they saw Link picking up a note from of the ground. Link then gave it to DK and he stared at it.

"…"

"Aren't you gonna read it‽" Samus asked impatiently.

DK simply said, "DK can't read."

The Bounty Hunter grunted with annoyance, and grabbed the letter and read it to him:

* * *

'We stole your bananas!'

Sighed, the Kremlings

* * *

Before she could even finish the word, 'Kremlings', DK ran out the cave, pushing Samus out of the way and snorting with anger. "Ow! What the hell‽‽" she shouted as he ran out the cave. She quickly got onto her feet and ran after the ape, while Link and Mario picked up the rear.

DK was racing through the jungle, bashing against anything and any creature foolish enough to get out of his wake. It wasn't until he reached the ocean when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around at the open ocean, searching for those slimy, scheming reptiles that made out with his bananas.

Mario, Link and Samus caught up to the large animal as the Bounty Hunter questioned, "What weirdo steals bananas?"

"King K. Rool!" ooked DK. "K. Rool steal DK's bananas, so DK can starve!"

Mario saw something out in the distance, "Look! Over there! Way out into the ocean." He points to the direction of what he found. "It looks almost like an island, but…with a crocodile's head on it."

DK snorted loudly at the croc-headed island, "DK need get to island!"

Samus spoke up, "And how is 'DK gonna get to island'?"

The Great Ape turned and ran to a small boat tied to a pole. DK started untying it, "We take boat."

* * *

Meanwhile on the croc-headed island, in the very top of the spire-like mountain sat a throne in the center of appears to be a control room. Sitting on the throne chuckled a large, obese alligator with a red, bloodshot eye drumming his claws together.

"At last!" He said, "All the bananas on Donkey Kong Island are under my possession! Soon, that fool of an ape will starve!"

A brown, morbidly obese Kremling sporting an army helmet waddled up to him. "Your Majesty!"

The enormous crocodile, King K. Rool, angrily turned toward his underling. "General Klump! What did I say about you walking in on my monologuing‽"

"But, Sir!" General Klump bargained, "There's an unidentified figure sneaking on us from behind. We fear it maybe Donkey Kong!"

K. Rool grabbed the General by his neck and pulled his face closer to his own. "Then why aren't you attacking him, you imbecile‽"

Klump rasped to the King's grip on his neck, "We have…no long…r-r-range weapons, S-sir."

"Sure, we do." K. Rool lets Klump go, causing the General to gasp for breath. "Get the Blast-O-Matic ready! We'll blast the ape out of the water and out of our way!"

General Klump got up and saluted the Kremling King, "With all due respect, Sir-"

"WHAT‽" K. Rool Shouted.

"We still haven't tested the Blast-O-Matic's capabilities yet. It remains unpredictable!" Klump clarified.

K. Rool stood up and yelled again, "THEN TEST IT ON THE GORILLA, YOU IDIOT!"

"…Yes, Sir."

Klump walks up to the control pad and punched in some commands. The croc-head on the top of the island spun around until it faced Donkey Kong's direction. The screen zooms in on the target and DK was in full view of the blast. Mario, Link and Samus were also visible in the shot. "Sir!" Exclaimed Klump, "It appears that Donkey Kong is not alone!"

"I'm not blind, Klump! I can see that!" K. Rool impatiently responded.

"Permission to fire, Sir."

"Proceed!"

* * *

DK, Mario, Link and Samus sailed to the Croc-Island; since there wasn't any oars to paddle the tiny boat in, they had to use their hands.

They weren't going very far.

"This is retarded!" Samus shouted, "How the hell are we supposed to catch up with them if we can barely work this damn thing‽"

VROOM!

Mario jumped a bit, "What was that?"

BOOM!

A powerful blast shot from the Island's croc-head at headed right toward them. The beam of energy, however, zipped right above them and hit the waters behind them. But the blast was powerful enough to send the crew flying high into the air, as well as very, very far. So far in fact that they zipped right past Crocodile Isle and past the horizon.

* * *

Back in K. Rool's headquarters, the King growled, "Klump! Why did the Blast-O-Matic MISS that ignorant primate‽"

"W-w-well, sir! The machine, as I stated, hasn't been tested. It appears that the aim could use a little work." Klump shook in place. "But, on the bright side, we lost Donkey Kong!"

"I DON'T WANT TO _LOSE_ DONKEY KONG, YOU DOLT! I WANT TO _DESTROY_ DONKEY KONG!" King K. Rool almost lost his voice shouting so loud.

Klump trembled even more, "Of course, Sir."

"Tell the troops to work on the Blast-O-Matic's aim! If this contraption is to be of any use to me, it must be fully functional." Commanded K. Rool.

Klump nodded, "By your orders, Sir."

…

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING ON‽‽‽"

Klump zipped out the room as fast as his fat, lardy body could let him.

Once the General left, King K. Rool pushed a button on his throne arm which activated a screen to slide down from the ceiling. After a short episode of static, the wicked figures of Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley appeared.

Bowser spoke up, "K. Rool! How's the plan coming along?"

"Better than expected!" K. Rool answered, "However…"

"However, what?" Asked the Koopa King.

Rool explained, "That muscle-headed bilge rat Donkey Kong tried to stop us, along with that red-wearing plumber and a couple other of his allies. But I managed to do away with them, no prob-"

"WHAT‽‽"

K. Rool slightly jumped a bit at Bowser's sudden outburst.

Bowser yelled some more, "MARIO IS STILL ALIVE‽‽" He turns to Ganondorf. "You told me that you killed Mario! 'Dead as a doornail.' Weren't those your exact words‽"

Ganondorf shrugged, "So I mistook him passing out for dying. Sue me."

The Koopa King turned back to the Kremling King, "Where is he now‽"

"Relax." Hissed K. Rool, "I blasted those wimps far away into the open ocean. Even if they'd survived, they'd be miles away from land. They'd drown before then."

Bowser growled in frustration, "Knowing that Mario, the Stars will be shinning down on him. He and those fools might still get lucky!" he turns to the two other baddies by his sides, "Ganon! Ridley! Send out some search parties to scan the entire area. We can't have those good-doers ruining our plans of universal dictatorship!"

"But of course." Simply answered Ganondorf.

"Already on it!" Ridley stated.

* * *

BLEUGH!

Mario spat out so much water that he nearly choked. After the gaging, he looked around; He saw Link, Samus and DK laying unconscious on…is this a beach?

It was!

Not only did they survive that shot from K. Rool, but they also landed on…well, land!

He moves quickly to Samus, who was closest to him, and shakes her a bit, "Hey, Samus! Wake up!"

The Bounty Hunter slowly lifted herself up, "…Am I dead?" her voice filled with queasiness.

"No! No!" Mario explained, "You're alive!"

DK and Link began to wake up, "DK's head hurt."

Link began to stand up on weak legs. Something in his tunic pocket began to move around. Out came the nagging fairy Navi, "What in the World is going on‽‽" she coughed, "I was taking a nap after all the craziness from this journey, and suddenly, I get jerked around and I nearly threw up. And the next thing I know, I'm being crushed and can't breathe."

Samus groaned, "I knew we were forgetting something. How come you keep disappearing and showing up again?"

Mario shrugged as he gave his opinion, "I blame the writing."

DK got up, "Where we now?"

The crew look around at the little island they wrecked on. It was covered with trees and different kinds of tasty smelling fruits. "Hey! I know this place!" Mario said, "This is Yoshi's Island!"

"Who's Yoshi?" Samus asked.

Mario grinned, "He's a friend of mine. He'll help us. Follow me."

* * *

The crew ran through the woods and into a vast meadow were these human-sized lizard creatures, painted with their own color stood around, minding their business.

Samus looked at them, "What are these things?"

"They're Yoshies." Mario informs.

Navi pondered, "I thought we were looking for someone named Yoshi. Are the Yoshies named after him or was _he_ named after _them_?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe we should ask him when we find him." Samus sarcastically said.

Navi groaned a bit by that.

Mario then chirped out, "Here he is!"

Before them was a green Yoshi, sitting down and eating a hearty melon. Next to the human-sized dinosaur was…how do I describe him? He was much shorter than the Yoshi next to him, about half the reptile's size. He looked almost like a ball; he was pink in color and sported red feet. Or were they shoes? He had stubby arms and possessed a cute, little face with matching blushing cheeks. In his lap was too a melon.

"Hello, Yoshi!" Mario happily said.

Yoshi smiled back at his plumber friend, "Yoshi! Yoshi!"

Mario smiled, "I'm so glad to see you." He then notices the pick creature sitting next to him. "Hey, Yoshi. Who's your friend?"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Kirby, eh?" Mario looks at the creature, "Hello, Kirby."

Kirby waves at the plumber, "Hi!"

"You understand that?" Samus asked skeptically.

"Sure, I do." Mario said, "I've known Yoshi for years. I completely understand what he says."

"Does he know any words other than 'Yoshi'?"

"Only a few; but he doesn't use them very often."

"I see…"

Mario talks to Yoshi again. "So, how did you two meet?"

Yoshi babbled on and on in his language for a while. All the while, Mario nodded as the rest of the crew stood there puzzled. "Okay, I get it." Mario then turns to the others, "He said Kirby is from outer space and crash landed on his island. Now they spend their time eating. They call themselves 'Belly Buddies'."

"Belly Buddies?" Asked Navi

Mario replied, "You know; because they eat so much."

"That's great!" another sarcastic statement by Samus, "Now can they help us?"

Mario nodded, "Of course!" he turns to Yoshi and Kirby, "Yoshi! Bowser's up to no good again. And this time, he's not doing it alone. Are you and your friend up for an adventure?"

"Yoshi!"

"Poyo!"

"Great! Now, let's-a go!"

"Wait!" Navi rose her voice, "How are we going to get off this island?"

The crew thought about it for a moment. "I got it!" Samus said. "Kirby! You got a spaceship, right? Can we use it?"

Kirby shakes his head.

"Why not‽"

Kirby points to a wrecked star-shaped vehicle not to far from them. From the size of it, even if they could repair it, the craft would be big enough for just Kirby.

"Damn. Well, now what?"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Samus' helmet was making noise. "I'm picking up a distress signal. It's coming from the East." She started to run, "Follow me! If there's a distress call, then there's a ship! C'mon!"

They eagerly follow her.

* * *

 **How's it going, my people? I'm back from the dead. I hope you're all still interested with the story. I try my best to make each chapter unique and entertaining. For those who have been keeping up with my work, let me tell you how thankful I am to have you as such fans. But please, help keep my on-going stories alive by sending me your thoughts on them. And remember, neither this story nor 'The Tales of Aaron the Riolu' are dead. But help me keep them going by sending me your ideas. Once again, thank you for reading and I'll see you later!**


	6. Ridley's Revenge

**Hey, S'up? Are you ready for this action-packed chapter of Nintendo World? I sure am! Now, At the end of the Chapter there's a special announcement, so be sure to look at it. So with that said, Let's read!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in these story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Good Luck!" or "Ridley's Revenge"

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Fox McCloud; Leader of StarFox. Does anyone copy? Come in! Come in!"

The humanoid vulpine was sitting in the cockpit of a decent-sized spacecraft, talking into some kind of communication device. He then quickly loads his pistol and talks into the device, "Mayday! Mayday! This is Fox McCloud; Leader of Starfox. My ship's been shot down! I'm on an uncharted planet located five-hundred thousand lightyears from the Lylat System! Send help! Repeat: Send help!"

"Roger! This is Samus Aran! I've found your location. On my way now!"

Fox sighed with relief that someone had heard his distress call. He hears the metallic footsteps of a mechanical monster. He cocks his pistol.

rrr-chrrr

rrr-chrrr

Rrr-Chrrr

Rrr-Chrrr

RRR-CHRRR

RRR-CHRRR

The gargantuan war vehicle in the shape of a red wolf rampaged at the vulpine. Fox shot his rounds at the oncoming machine.

Not even a dent.

The mech chased after the fox as he reloads his weapon. An old, rough voice sprang from the machine, "Not much of a threat without your Arwing, aren't you Fox?"

The Mecha-Wolf charged at Fox and would have bitten him in half with its massive jaws if Fox didn't lunge out of the way. Fox then shot the machine's back-end. Still no visible damage.

"Damn it! Where's my back-up?" Fox said to himself as his efforts of fighting back were proving fruitless. He shouted at the machine as it turned around, "Fight me like a man, Wolf! Or are you too scared?"

"You're not gonna get me with that!" Said the voice from the Mecha-Wolf, "I was hired to get rid of you by any means necessary."

The monstrous machine charged after the vulpine again at full speed.

BLAST!

An orb of pure energy flew in from nowhere and made direct contact with the machine's cockpit. The protective window surrounding it cracked due to the blast. This caused the giant metal monster to pause its charging. Fox turned toward where the energy ball came from. And before them was the bounty hunter Samus Aran herself, along with her comrades Mario, Link and the others.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" she called out.

"That's my problem!" Fox shouted as he pointed to the enormous metal-wolf.

Samus looked at it as the machine began collecting its thoughts. "Mmm Hmm. Hey, DK, can you take care of this?"

The big ape immediately rushed at the metal behemoth and jumped onto its head. "Hey! What the hell are you doing‽" Shouted the voice inside. DK then ripped open the cockpit, revealing a humanoid wolf sitting inside. "W-w-what the f-" The ape grabbed him and pulled him right in his face, snorting.

The ape jumped off the machine, carrying the humanoid-wolf with him. "Let go of me, you overgrown hairball!" he spat at DK. As he said that, he looked around and noticed he was surrounded: Mario, DK, Link and Navi, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby and Fox were prepared to attack this guy if he were to do something drastic. "…Aw, shit."

"Wolf." Fox finally said, "Not so tough now, are ya? Now, just who hired you this time?"

Wolf scoffed, "That's none of your business, kid!"

"Answer the question!" commanded the bounty hunter who was pressing her arm cannon at the Wolf's head.

Wolf grinned, "Now I'm curious, miss. If you blast my head off, then how will you know who sent me?"

She pressed the arm cannon harder, "I have ways. Now answer the question!"

"Bite me."

Samus moved the cannon away from Wolf's head and turned to Donkey Kong. "Beat his ass, DK."

Donkey Kong raised his fist to sock Wolf square in the face. Quickly, Wolf pulled out his pistol, and using the bayonet knife jabbed it into the arm restraining him.

In response, the ape lets go of him, but the rest of the group went to work attacking him.

Wolf, however, proved to be a formidable fighter: his claws and kicks were definitely not something to underestimate.

Yoshi tried sticking out his tongue to catch Wolf, but Wolf grabbed it and almost used his bayonet-knife to cut off his tongue with Mario didn't interfere.

Link used the Master Sword to deflect the laser beams shot from Wolf's gun. One of the reflected shots almost got Navi! "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled.

DK held his wounded arm; the blade had punctured an artery and was bleeding profusely. He snorted at this and tried headbutting the humanoid wolf.

Samus, although skilled to take down crooks like this, was too having trouble taking him down. His lightning fast reactions allowed him to dodge all her attacks with ease.

The only one who seemed to have a chance with him was Fox; considering how it seems that the two of them have sparred multiple times in the past.

As he was launched from the fight, Mario landed right next to an orange and white flower. He discovers the plant, "Oh! A Fire-flower!" He instinctively grabbed it and used it on himself, turning him into the red-overall wearing Fire Mario!

He started flinging fireballs at Wolf.

Blip!

Blip!

Blip!

Blip!

"W-w-what the-‽‽" Wolf exclaimed! One of the fireballs landed on his pantleg and started to creep on up! Wolf, in a panic, started patting out the flames. This threw him off-guard and Fox, ceasing the opportunity, tackled Wolf down and cuffed him right there.

Don't worry, the flames were put out when that happened.

With his claws cuffed and Fox's knee pinning his head down, Wolf can only growl in annoyance. "Screw you guys!" he scoffed.

"Alright, Wolf." Said Fox as the others started gathering around, "Now you have no choice but to fess up."

Wolf growled again, "The hell I will!"

KRIACK!

Everyone turned toward the loud noise and witnessed DK ripped one of the giant robotic wolf's legs and walked up to the crew with the angriest look across his face. With shocked faces, everyone slowly walked back leaving Wolf on the ground in full exposer to the great ape before him.

DK grabbed Wolf with his injured arm, which has stopped bleeding but still looked pretty nasty, and pulled him in so they were face-to-face. "Talk!"

Wolf began to sweat. With this gorilla can rip out one of his vehicle's limbs off effortlessly, what else can he do? To him?

"Alright! Alright!" he exclaimed, "Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley hired me! They sent me to search for you three." He looked at Mario, Link and Samus.

Mario, Link, Navi and Samus groaned at that, "Why am I NOT surprised‽"

"But then I found Fox and…well, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to say hello to in old friend." Wolf chuckled at this despite Fox's annoyed expression.

"Golly." Said Navi, "They must be getting desperate to kill us if they're hiring people to do it."

"I know!" agreed Mario. He turns to Fox, "And who are you?"

The vulpine stood to attention, "I am Fox McCloud: Leader of Team StarFox! I came here investigate a distress signal coming from a crashed Hunter-Class Gunship on in unknown planet far, far away."

Samus remembered, "Oh! That's right!" she face-palms herself, "I totally forgot that my gunship had an automatic distress call installed."

Fox nodded, "Yes, well, my crew and I had taken it in and repaired it for you. That is if you're the owner."

Samus nodded.

"Now if I may ask," Fox continued, "How did your ship become so wrecked?"

SKREE!

The sudden wailed get everyone's attention and low-and-behold it was none of than the Space Pirate himself, flying at full speed toward the crew.

Samus sighed annoyingly, "That's how."

"Wolf!" Roared Ridley, "You failure!"

Wolf began to squirm, "Oh, God! Get me outta here!"

DK drops Wolf as he angrily rushed toward the purple, flying space monster, giant metal leg at hand. With a powerful swing of his weapon, DK _almost_ hit the oncoming Ridley, only for the latter to dodge the swing by the hairs of his chin. Ridley quickly used his sharp-tipped tail to skewer the gorilla. But much to his surprise, DK grabbed his tail and swung Ridley around, landing on his back.

Samus charged up her arm cannon as she shouted at DK, "Yo, Monkey-Man, I'll take care of him. The rest of you get to safety!"

Mario, who was still in his fire form, spoke up, "Oh no! We're helping you!" Mario then ran at the Beast, flinging his fireballs at him.

Ridley laughed as the fireballs barely burned his armor-plated skin, "Is that the best you can do‽" And he shot a massive flurry of plasma-balls at the plumber.

"Yow-hoo!" Mario cried out as the plasma-balls flew after him.

Unexpectedly, Kirby rushed out and, surprising everyone in the process, inhaled Ridley's plasma-balls and shot them right back at him! Right behind him, Yoshi was slurping up said plasma-balls and shot the back as well.

Ridley knocks away his traitorous ammunition, "You weak vermin! This is how you fight!" He rushed at the two and grabbed them in his wicked claws. He slams them into the ground and using his massive wings zoomed across the ground; their faces being dragged along the earth as the Space-Pirate laughs manically at their suffering.

The space monster felt a laser beam hit him it the face and released the two from his grasp. That beam came from none other than Fox who kept firing at Ridley even after he freed the dinosaur and the puffball.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the enraged Ridley screeched as he charged at Fox.

TREACK!

Link's hook-shot grabbed a hold on Ridley, stuck deep in his skeletal back and causing him to wail in pain. Navi complimented Link, "Nice shot!"

Enraged, Ridley turned around and charged after Link. The swordsman quickly drew out the Master Sword and slashed at the monster; Ridley shrieked in agony as a long scar formed on his abdomen.

The Space Pirate felt another grapple on his front. Samus was using her grapple beam and started luring him in. Ridley then started to attack her, but Link pulled on his hook-shot, keeping the large beast from advancing.

The purple Space-Dragon became infuriated. "WAIT 'TILL I GET MY CLAWS ON ALL OF YOU!"

WHACK!

A powerful slam from the metal leg DK still held onto made good work of the raging Ridley, as it stunned the huge beast. DK ceased the chance to jump on top of Ridley and using his great muscular arms started prying the Space Pirate's jaws apart.

Ridley shook off the dizziness and tried to remove the big ape on his back. He tried to lift his tail to stab DK, but Mario was grabbing hold of his tail. It was a bit of a rodeo, but this wasn't the first time he grabbed a giant monster by the tail.

Yoshi, Fox and Kirby stood by but were prepared if Ridley broke free from his capture. Fox had his gun aimed at the beast's head while Kirby and Yoshi were holding down Wolf who was still handcuffed.

Suddenly, with DK's hands still prying open his mouth, Ridley charged up his plasma beam and with a load blast shot a powerful beam of energy out his mouth and into the air.

KER-KASH!

The massive ship Bower, Ganondorf and Ridley were using appeared out of thin-air. It wasn't even there earlier. With a few glitchy twitches, it's revealed that the entire ship was using a cloaking mechanism. The blast from Ridley's beam struck the ship in its engines, causing it to lose altitude.

Ridley then broke free from his captivity, pulling DK off him and yanking the grapples from his body. With a flap of his mighty wings, he begins to retreat.

"Quick! After him!" Shouted Samus. She turns to Fox, "You! Come with us! We might need you!"

Fox didn't expect that but shrugged, "Well, I did answer your call." He then follows them leaving the handcuffed Wolf and the ground.

"Ugh! This bites!" He groans, but with his hands still cuffed, used his claws to pick the locks on the cuffs.

Click!

They release.

"Ah! Much better."

* * *

 **Yo! Did you enjoy that chapter? I sure did! Now, as I said, there's an announcement:**

 **I have started a poll on my profile page and I would appreciate it if y'all would vote on it.**

 **But be warned: the poll ends Halloween Day, so vote now! And tell everyone you can reach about it.**

 **Also, there's two more thing:**

 **1\. I'd really appreciate it if y'all would read my other fanfics and leave comments on them. Please.**

 **2\. I'll be making more polls in the future on my profile page, so please check my profile occasionally to check out the latest poll.**

 **In fact, my next poll is on Nintendo World. So if you want to participate in helping me out, read my fanfics, vote on my polls and send me your advice.**

 **Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, help me out, and I'll catch you later. Auf Wiedersehen!**


	7. Gotta Free'em All

**Hi, Everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter seven of Nintendo World! I hope you all are still looking forward to all the new chapters and updates. Now no more lolly gagging! let's get to it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

Chapter 7: "Gotta free'em all!" or "Pikachu! I'll save you!"

As Ridley beat his mighty wings to get to the now fallen ship, the rest of the crew charged after him in hot pursuit. Samus blasted her arm-cannon at the monster while Link shot arrows at him. Both missing their target as the Space-Pirate swung and dodged out of the way.

"Get back here, you bitch!" Samus shouted at him.

This resulted in Ridley firing his own ammo at them, flinging plasma-balls from his mouth. Some of them exploding as they hit the earth.

Mario, who was still in his fire form, started throwing his fireballs at the on-coming projectiles. This resulted in a firework display of flaming hot embers flying this way and that.

Fox whizzed in front of the crew, pulling out his gun, shot Ridley multiple times in the chest; resulting in a loud, blood-curdling cry. With a powerful flap, he gained altitude, becoming too high to reach.

"Crap!" Samus exclaimed, "We're losing him!"

The group sped on; reaching the enormous ship and realizing the sheer size of the thing.

"Whoa! This thing dwarfs the Great Fox!" Fox commented.

Mario looked at it and wondered, "How do we get in?"

A load explosion got everyone's attention. Samus blasted a hole in the side of the craft. The opening was big enough for the crew to slip inside.

" _That's_ how we get inside." Samus simply said. As they walked up to the hole, Samus commanded the others: "Okay, here's the plan: We're looking for Mario's brother and Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." She turned to the plumber, "Mario: since you and your friends here know what they look like, you lead a party to find them."

Mario responded, "Sounds like a plan!"

Samus then turned to Link, "You go with them. They could use the extra help."

Link nodded as Navi chimed, "We won't let you down."

She faces Fox and Kirby, who were the only ones left, "You guys come with me."

The crew rushed in; and Mario questioned, "Where do we go from here?"

Samus answered, "Anywhere. Just keep your guard up!"

As the group ran inside, a small, round, pink creature walked up to the opening in the side of the ship. It walked up to the hole and tilted its body in confusion.

* * *

Ridley landed on top of the crashed airship and crawled his wounded body toward an opening hatch so he can slither in it. He inched into the control room with the two other villains. Bowser and Ganondorf looked over at the wounded Space Pirate.

"You call yourself a Space Pirate General‽" Bowser shouted angerly, "You can wipe out entire space colonies, but you can't kill a few worthless heroes‽"

Ridley hissed back, "Well, I don't see _you_ doing anything about it! Look at these scars!" he shows them his injuries from the recent fight. "These could have been prevented if you helped out! Or are you too much of a coward to fight them yourself?"

The Koopa King snorted in anger, hot smoke shot from his nostrils, "What did you say‽"

"Would the two of you shut up?" the voice of the Gerudo King catching the others' attention, "We have a bigger problem! Look at the security monitors."

The three witnessed on screen the seven heroes running through the hallways, fighting off any minion that stood in their way.

"They're looking for Luigi and Peach!" Bowser angerly growled. He pushed a button and the control panel. "Attention all troops: Intruders are in the lower sector! Stop them at all costs!"

After that, the monitors showed the hallways being flooded with minions of all kinds: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Moblins, Octorocks, Zebesians and many more.

Bowser grinned, "This will take care of them."

Of course, it didn't go as Bowser has envisioned; instead of all those henchmen completely obliterating the group of good-doers, quite the contrary happened. Mario used his signature stomp maneuver on his enemies. Link slash the Master Sword at all who lunged at him, causing them to be split in half. Samus simply blasted her way through the hoard.

DK punched his way across the sea of villains. Kirby and Yoshi took turns having their fill of tasty enemies; yummy! All the while, Fox was doing an astonishing job destroying the competition: zipping through the oncoming creeps and blasting them with his pistol; and on top of that, he used his shield reflector that ricocheted the assailants' projectiles.

"I don't think this is 'taking care of them'." Ganondorf said sarcastically.

The Koopa King growled in annoyance. He saw that the group of heroes come across a fork in the hallway: Mario, DK, Link and Yoshi went one way while Samus, Kirby and Fox went the other. Bowser snorted flames, "That pesky plumber and his stupid friends are heading straight for the princess! And the rest are headed toward the power grid!" Bowser felt his belly burn with anger, like he'll belch fire right there, "Gah! Do I have to do **everything** ‽‽"

Ganon talked back, "You better do **something** , Turtle Boy!"

Bowser turned his attention to the Gerudo King, "I will!" As he walks out of the control room, "How _is_ the power grid, anyway?"

Ganondorf quickly looked at the control panel, examining one of the stabilizers. "Just dandy!" A wicked smile crept on his face, "But, I'll add some kickstart jolts to kick things up."

Bowser smiled menacingly as well, "I like that." He then barks at Ridley who was still on the floor, weak from the previous battle, "Ridley! Get yourself to the healing chamber! We can't have your wounds slowing us down." And with that he leaves to stop Mario.

Ridley was crawling toward the controls and grabbed a large bulb. As he threw it on the ground and it opened up into a small, green, circular area and he inched inside, " _I'm_ slowing _him_ down? At least I'm not a billion-ton, empty-headed chelonian who sits on his ass all day!"

* * *

Mario and his little patch ran through the halls, searching for Luigi and the Princess. The halls were littered with doors with various numbers, like #1460 or #2377. Mario knew that Peach and Luigi were behind one of these doors.

"Mama mia!" said the fire-suited plumber, "So many doors!"

Navi spoke up, looking at all the doors in the hallways that seemed to be endless, "How are we going to find your brother and the Princess? _Your_ princess, I mean. Not _our_ princess."

Mario looked around. There weren't any more minions coming after them. They [Mario and the crew] must have destroyed all of them in that one attack. It seemed unlikely: there's no way all the minions in this massive vessel could have been killed off so soon.

"Something's not right!" Mario stopped running, causing the rest to topple over and land on each other. DK was on top of the pile, and with the bumbling ape weighing in at eight-hundred pounds, calling him 'heavy' would be an understatement.

He got up off his friends, "DK sorry." The rest got up, soar from Donkey's mass.

As Mario groaned from the impact, he heard small but still audible whimpers coming from the door next to them. "Wait a minute!" he said, "I know those cries anywhere!" He quickly got up and started bashing the door which appeared to be locked.

"Please! No more!" shouted a voice inside, "I can't take any more of this torment!"

"Luigi! It's-a me! Mario!"

"m-m-Mario‽ Oh, thank Heaven it's you! Get me out of here!"

Mario commands the rest of the crew, "Help me knock this door down!"

Mario, Link, Navi and Yoshi tried to push open the door as hard as they can. But it wasn't until DK punched the door did it finally opened. "DK did it!" he cheered.

Mario rushed in and found his brother chained to the wall, his overalls ripped, and body bruised and battered. "Luigi!" he said as he hugged him.

"Mario!" Luigi rejoiced, his arms chained up, so he couldn't hug his brother back, but tears of joy streamed from his face.

Mario noticed the damage all over Luigi's form. His face was as pale as baby horse; it was painted with bruises and cuts. His mustache was semi-shaved off. His clothes were ripped up and stain in blood. Lacerations decorated his bare flesh. Mario was appealed, "Bro! What happened? What did they do to you‽"

Luigi trembled, "It was horrible…they kept torturing me, Mario. They hit me with sticks and whips. They fiddled with their knives, their daggers and shivs. Used them on me like I'm some kind of sandbag! Look what they did to my 'stache!" His eyes shook from the memory. "i-i-I don't even know what day it is!"

That got Mario thinking: what day _was_ it? He knew on the day Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom on the fifteenth of March. He turned to the others, "What day is it?"

Yoshi shrugged his shoulders as well as Link. DK answered, "Uh…Wednesday?"

"No, no." Mario corrected, "I mean the date!"

Navi spoke up, "I believe it's the nineteenth of March."

Mario's eyes widened, "Wow. Four days. And all this time I thought it's been a few hours." He looks back at his brother. "Come on, Luigi, let's go."

Luigi moaned, "I can't Mario. I've lost a lot of blood." He began to panic, "I think I'm gonna die!"

"Shh!" hushed the older brother, "Don't say such things. We're taking care of you."

THUMP!

The crew struggled to get back up. "What was that‽" asked Navi.

Luigi shuddered, "Oh no! He's coming!"

THUMP!

Mario assumed position, fireball at hand, "Don't worry, Weege. I won't let that bully hurt you." He ordered the others, "Help me out here."

CRASH!

RRROOOAAAWWWRRR!

The unmistakable ugly image of King Bowser busted into the scene. His hot breath fled from his mouth in a panic. His wrath was made apparent and he chose who should feel the extent of it.

"MARIO!" he thundered, "YOU'VE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG!" He ran at the plumber, causing Mario to dodge the oncoming monster-turtle by jumping over him.

Big mistake.

Bowser saw this opportunity and quickly grabbed him and with all his might, threw him against a wall, losing his fire-power as a result, as well as knocking him out.

Enraged, Donkey Kong attacked Bowser with his flurry of powerful punches, like the ones he used on that big kremling, Kludge. Those punches hit him everywhere, but unlike what happened to Kludge, Bowser didn't blow up into a gazillion pieces. Oh, no no no! If anything, all those punches did was made him angry! Well, angrier.

The turtle-beast grabbed DK in his massive claws and began to crush him! DK ooked in pain as Bowser began squeezing the ape's body. Yoshi tried helping by using his long tongue to grab the Koopa King, but his massive body was too much for Yoshi's tongue to budge.

Link shot an arrow at him, resulting in said arrow to bounce of his scaly hide. "Arrows won't work on him!" informed Navi, "You may need to use the Master Sword on the monster!"

Link nodded and drew the Master Sword, charging at Bowser. With a single swing of the sacred blade, Link sliced threw the flesh of Bowser's leg. The koopa king hissed in pain as he drops DK and covers his wound, his attention and fury shifting from the ape to the elf-boy!

DK, seizing the opportunity, grabbed Bowser by his spiked tail and swung him around like it was some kind of Olympic sport. After a number of swings, DK lets go of the brute and he flew across the room until he was rammed against a wall, momentarily stunning him in place.

"Quick!" shouted Navi, "Set Luigi free and let's wake up Mario!"

Link swung the blade of his sword at the chains that kept Luigi bound; the chains of iron crumbled to bits as if they were made of wet toilet paper.

"Oh, bless you, sir!" Luigi thanked the green-wearing lad.

Navi started to get antsy, "C'mon! Get up! Bowser's gonna snap out of his daze any second!"

"I can't." Luigi said hopelessly, "I'm too weak to even lift my arms."

GRRRR!

Bowser started to get back up; His rage increased tenfold. He glared at the others, his eyes red with hatred-laced blood.

Navi turned to DK, "Take Luigi to safety!"

DK then grabbed the green wearing plumber and ran out the chamber.

"Yoshi! Get Mario out too!" Navi commanded.

The reptile gently put his friend on his back and got out of dodge.

Bowser charged at Link who ran toward him also, sword in hand. But instead of a physical attack, Bowser opened his wicked jaws and in a flash of blinding light, fire escaped, heating the air around it like it was an oven. Link dodged out the way, but the heat of the flames were still hot enough to singe his tunic and burn his skin.

Link groaned at the burn, but he more surprised that Bowser had flames for breath. He stared in shock at how the fire not just baked the air but redden the brick and metal around it and melted said material that it touched!

"Uh, Link," Navi said frightened, "I don't think we can face this guy yet! We need a **red** tunic!"

Link nodded and ran out the room with Bowser in hot pursuit (literally). As he and Navi ran, they caught up with DK, Yoshi and the Mario Bros.

"Did friend stop Bowser?" Asked Donkey Kong.

"No!" Navi answered, "Friend made Bowser very, Very ANGRY!" they heard the koopa king's roars from behind them, "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

* * *

In another part of the ship, Samus, Kirby and Fox ran through the halls. The three of them were being chased by a monstrous hoard of more powerful minions than the ones they fight previously. They were tough: Fox's pistol did nothing to them, and Samus had to shoot her beams multiple times just to make a dent!

As for lil ol' Kirby, well, let's just say he was bookin' it! Running as fast as his big red feet can take him.

"They just keep showing up!" shouted Fox.

Samus observed the area, her sensors detected a weak spot on an oncoming ceiling section, "If we can destroy that ceiling over there, it might collapse on top of them and we can escape!"

Fox and Samus shot at the ceiling to weaken it. And in absolute shock, Kirby sucked up one of their laser shots and, even more surprising, he swallowed it and almost instantly, he grew a little jesters cap and a wand. And his newfound orange coloration didn't hurt. With a quick charge-up, he shot a massive sphere of energy at the ceiling and it came crashing down; of course, the three slipped under the falling ceiling before it fell on top the oncoming horde of enemies, killing them.

The vulpine and the bounty hunter didn't see the damage they'd done unto the enemies, instead they were looking at Kirby in his new form. Kirby just looked back at them, as if to say, "What are you looking at?"

"Well I'll be damned." Finally spoke Samus, "Don't _you_ have a useful talent!"

Kirby blushed at that, covering his face bashfully.

Fox spoke up, "What! Do you hear that?"

The three went quiet and the faint sound of screaming. It was high pitched and almost blood-curdling.

Samus loaded her arm-cannon, "It must be the princess! Oh, God. It sounds like they're torturing her!"

"Then there's no time to lose!" Said Fox.

They followed the sound of anguish until they found the door from where it was coming from. The sign on it read, '[POWER GRID] HIGH VOLTAGE!'. Fox and Kirby tried to break down the door, but it was locked up tighter then Fort Knox.

"Stand back, Boys."

The two turned to Samus as she had a missile ready for launch, right at the door. She didn't need to say it again as the two immediately moved away.

BOOM!

With the door gone, the three rushed in the room, but instead of the Princess there, what they saw was something else: In a large machine, that almost looked like some sort of generator, in a glass case, laid a little yellow creature, exhausted and it looked to be in pain.

"Is that a rat?" questioned Samus as she lowered her arm-cannon, thinking she'd be using it.

Fox lowered his pistol as well, "Looks like one. But why is it in that machine?"

His question was answered when the machine sent a charge through the glass container, zapping the mouse-like beast inside. The shock made the animal cry out in pain. Samus noticed in surprise that the gauges on the machine would increase with the zapping.

She gridded her teeth, "They're using it as a power source!"

Immediately, she pointed her arm-cannon at it and fired a super missile. "Bombs away!"

BOO-KASH!

The machine was destroyed as the animal inside was freed but not moving. She runs up to it with Fox and Kirby right behind. "Are you alright?" asked Samus in a caring, almost nurturing way.

"… … …p-p-p-Pikachu…"

The creature looked back at her with weak eyes, it was so sapped of energy it could barely keep itself awake.

"Is it gonna die?" Fox asked.

Samus scanned the creature. "According to my sensors," she said, "it's vitals are still functioning. But it's badly hurt and weak."

Kirby observed the pathetic creature and frown. He noticed how little sparks of electricity zipping from its cheeks. Then, Kirby's face lit up as he got an idea. He threw away his jester's hat, in effect losing his beam ability, and walked over to the machine that previously held the yellow animal prisoner. Sparks zinged and zapped and zionked from the now open wires. Kirby inhaled the fleeing bits of lightning and turned into a green, lightning-hatted form of himself.

He ran back to the mouse-creature and started to charge himself up.

"Kirby!" Samus shouted, moving the animal away from him, "What are you doing?"

Kirby ignored her as he finally discharged his static onto the animal! But amazingly, the animal was completely rejuvenated! Standing up right and alive like nothing happened.

"Pika pika!" It chirped, most likely thanking the pink puffball.

"Good job, Kirby." Praised Fox, "How did you know that would work?"

Kirby shrugged.

The sound of multiple footsteps echoed in the halls.

"Sounds like we've got company." Fox groaned.

He, Samus and Kirby ganged up together to fight back against the new heard coming after them. As the rushed into the room…

"PIKACHU!"

Powerful jolts of lightnings streamed from the yellow mouse thing and electrocuted the new hoard of minions.

The three other heroes were pretty…er, shocked to say the least.

The little mouse grinned at its accomplishment, looking a bit smug on top of that.

"Well," said Samus, "we just keep making new and interesting friends, do we?"

Fox nodded, "Yeah, but no time to talk about that. We need to stop the ones behind all this."

As they left the room, Samus turned to the yellow animal, "So, what are you kid?" She assumed it could talk, seeing how just about everything else did.

The creature responded, "Pikachu!"

She smirked, "Well, Pikachu, come with us. You'll be safer with us."

And with that, Pikachu joined them on their mission. Meanwhile, Ganondorf saw the whole thing on the monitors, "Damn! There goes our power source." He turns around, heading for the door. "I guess I'll have to teach them a lesson about what happens when you steal from us." He chuckles as he leaves the room.

* * *

 **Wow-Wee! Looks like Pikachu has joined the battle! With its electric powers, they can fry all those enemies. But, it looks as though Ganondorf is going to rain on their parade! Will they defeat him and stop the villains' evil plans? Will Mario and Luigi get healed before it's too late? Will we ever see Princess Peach ever again? And what was that pick creature that observed the heroes walk into the ship? Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Nintendo World!**


	8. The REAL Adventure Begins

**Yo! S'up? Everybody having fun tonight?**

 **Why are y'all looking at me like that?**

 **Is it because it's been over a month since the last update?**

 **hehehehe, oopsie.**

 **Well, no worries. Here's the new chapter. It took so long to make and I truly am sorry for the wait. In fact, this is the longest chapter in the story yet. But, I think it's worth the wait. Now, enough dilly-dallying! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nintendo does. Okay? Okay!**

 **Warning: There's going to be some strong language near the end of this chapter, mainly from Samus. You've been warned!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: "And Then There Were Twelve" or "The REAL Adventure Begins!"

RRROOOWWWRRR!

"FASTER, EVERYONE! HE'S GAINING ON US!"

Navi's poor little throat was getting sore from all the shouting as Bowser ran after the group like a wolf chasing a flock of sheep. DK was holding on the weaken Luigi as tight as he could. Yoshi had the still-unconscious Mario on his back. Bowser was on their tails, eyes fixed on his prey, jaws a gape, breath on fire, blood boiling, claws outreached and rage through the roof.

The group saw a door at the very end of the hallway. In big bold letters, it reads:

 **BOWSER ONLY! DO NOT ENTER!**

"Look! Up there!" Exclaimed Navi, "The Princess must be in there!"

Bowser roared louder than before, "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" he then picks up the pace.

Link, with some quick thinking, pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed it at one of the Koopa King's eyes. He releases.

SHLICKK!

Bowser hisses in agony; his big claw covering his wounded eye. He stops chasing them as he tends to his infliction.

They finally made it to the door and began to beat it down, seeing how it, just like all the other doors in this ship, was locked. Navi became very antsy again, "Hurry! Hurry! Before he gets us!"

DK simply punched in the door, smiling like a fool at his accomplishment. They ran in and they saw dangling from the ceiling in a cage Princess Peach, who had seen better days: her long, golden silky hair looked more like a hay stack, her pink dress was ripped and stained in rust from the cage, and don't get me started on the smell! Let's just say that being in a cage for days on end without bathing doesn't do your nose any favors.

Peach looked down from her prison, "Mario! I knew you were alive!" She took a second look and noticed that her beloved plumber wasn't moving, lying on Yoshi's back. "Mario? Mario! Are you okay‽"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" cried the green dinosaur as he explained what happened.

"Oh, my!" Peach gasped, "Please! Get my down! I what to see him up close!"

"How do we get you done?" Asked the little blue fairy.

Peach answered, "Over by the wall there's a—wait a minute, who are you?"

The fairy bowed, "I'm Navi the fairy, Your Highness. And this is my friend Link." He addressed the young swordsman as he simply bowed his head in respect.

"Oh!" Peach exclaimed, seeing the new faces in Mario's entourage, "Well, sorry, but there's no time for proper introductions. There's a button on the wall over there." She points to a spot on the wall that got everyone's attention. "Push it!"

DK rushed to the button and pressed on it, causing the cage to drop. The great ape then ran to the cage and using his mighty hands pried the bars apart. "Thank you, Donkey." Peach acknowledged the primate as she slipped through the bars and ran up to the out plumber. She puts a hand on him, "Mario! Wake up! It's me, Peach!"

No response.

"Mario! Answer me!" the Princess shouted fearfully.

Mario still didn't react.

Peach began to cry, "Please, Mario! Answer me!"

"Bowser hit him pretty good, Your Highness." Navi said, "I don't know if he's going to make it."

"Hold your tongue!" Peach commanded the fairy, who flinched at her sudden outburst. Peach rubbed her hand around Mario's head and felt a rather decent sized swelling. "He's got a pretty nasty knot on his head. If we could just wake him up-"

RRROOOAAARRR!

"EEP!" Peach squealed as Bowser busted through the door, his eye no longer tormented by the arrow, but his lids were closed shut around the wounded organ.

"THAT'S IT!" thundered Bowser, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL! TIME TO DESTROY YOU!"

Link quickly drew out the Master Sword while DK set Luigi aside as he raised his big fists. They remembered what happened earlier, but they didn't really have much of a choice now, do they? Unsurprising, Bowser back-hands the two, hitting them against a wall; Link became dazed from the impact, DK ooked goofily as his eyes spun around in a dizzy-spell.

Yoshi tried once again to lick up the turtle-monster, obviously Bowser was too enormous for the green dinosaur to swallow and the Koopa King grabbed Yoshi's tongue and swung him around with it like a sling before letting go; the little green dinosaur zipping threw the air and hitting the wall, knocking him unconscious as well.

"AND AS FOR YOU!" He hollered, turning his attention to the Princess, "I'LL HIDE YOU SOMEPLACE WHERE NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU!"

Peach trembled, tears welled up in her eyes, "No! Please, no! Don't touch me! NO!" She tries swatting at the oncoming beast.

* * *

FOOF!

A boy appears out of thin-air, covered in soot from the small puff of smoke he was conjured from. He shook himself of the black substance after he coughed up some soot. "Now that's what I call fast travel." He said to himself, "I'll have to thank Prince Poo for teaching me that little trick."

The boy looks around; he finds himself in a series of hallways. "Now wait just a minute: Where the heck am I? I should be at my hometown of Onett! Did I make a wrong turn at Albuquerque?"

AAHHH!

The boy turned to the sound of a woman's scream. "Someone's in trouble." He rushed to the sound's origin and was surprised when he witnessed a helpless princess in the clutches of a massive monster. "Unhand her, you fiend!" the boy exclaimed as he rushed to the beast.

"What the?" the monster Bowser rotates to the boy who wasn't even knee-high to the brute. "Guards! Intruder!" A pair of Zebesian Pirates crawled from the sides of the door like a couple of creepy-crawly insects. They straighten themselves and aim their pincer-like blasters at him. The boy didn't even look at the guards behind him, he simply flicked his hand and the two were pulled back against the wall with great force, as if some invisible hand got a hold of them and tossed them like rag dolls. Bowser snorted, "What sorcery is this‽ That's _my_ gig!"

"My name is Ness!" The boy explained, "I have the power to manipulate the world around me using the power of the mind." He points to Bowser, "And I will not tolerate you hurting innocent princesses. I will give you a chance to let her go or else I will have to take matters into my own hands."

"You **dare** defy the Great and Terrible Bowser‽" the Monster growled, his raising urge to punish the boy for his treat resulted in him tightening his grip on the Princess, which in effect, caused her to gasp in pain. Bowser felt his belly firing up again, "I'll just have to teach you a lesson!"

With a quick sniff of air, he shoots a stream of bright flames at the boy. But to his surprise, Ness was not harm! He conjured a small bubble that concealed him and warded the flames. Bowser growled again, "How are you doing that‽"

"I told you! The power of the mind!" said Ness, "Now, this is your last warning: unhand her or else!"

WA-PAM!

Bowser swung his mighty fist at Ness, but the boy dodged it quickly. Ness, in a split second, realized that one of Bowser's eyes was wounded. This gave him an idea.

"PK Fire!"

With that shout and a gesture of the hand, a bolt of swift energy escaped his fingers and directly into Bowser's good eye, resulting in a flame that singed his brow. Pained, Bowser releases the Princess to cover his new wound.

But don't you worry about Peach; she landed safely next to Ness.

Blinded, Bowser roared and trampled aimlessly around the chamber, slashing his claws this way and there in helpless need to find the boy who took his sight. "Gah! Where are you‽‽"

"Quick, Ma'am!" Ness said, grabbing Peach's arm, "Let's go before he gains back his sight!"

Peach pulled back, "Wait! I can't leave without my friends!"

Ness then realized the small band that surrounded him and the Princess. At first, he thought it would take too long to round them up and get; but they were the Princess's friends. So, using his psychic powers, he lifted them up and moved them to the exit.

Ness groaned, "Oh, man. It's been a while since I did this!" he put a hand to his forehead. "It's giving me a headache!"

GRRR!

Bowser had regained his sight, and saw the boy levitating the crew. "Oh, no you don't!" he growled before he rushed at him.

With quick thinking, Ness used another one of his PSI powers.

"PK Flash!"

A blot of green light was generated from the ether and slowly made its way toward the charging brute of a turtle. Once the flash of light was close enough, it detonated; And the Koopa King fell flat on his back, out like a light.

"That should take care of him long enough for us to make a break for it." Ness explained.

Peach kneeled and hugged the boy, "Thank you so much, young man." She then plants a kiss on his cheek, in effect causing Ness to turn as red as a tomato. Peach then looked at Mario's band, they were all knock-out; even the little fairy was hit unconscious. She even noticed Luigi, who was so pale and weak-looking and laced in cuts and bruises that he almost appeared dead! "Oh, I hope this isn't asking too much, but could you do just one more thing for me?"

Ness nodded, "Anything for you, fair princess."

"Could it be possible that your powers can fix my friends?"

Ness looked at them, and he remembered this one trick Prince Poo taught him. "Absolutely, your majesty!" He inhaled and concentrated, "PSI Healing!" a calm, friendly light enveloped the fallen group of heroes.

Quickly, the group started to get up; the bump on Mario's head finally reduced and Luigi! Oh! He looked worlds better than before: His skin was no longer that ghostly white, all the inflictions that were put upon him were gone. He even got his full moustache back!

They woke up and looked around confusingly. "Mama mia…" rang the voice of the red plumber, "What happened?"

"MARIO!"

"OOF!"

Mario was pinned down by the pink-cladded princess and was assaulted with dozens of kisses. A little startled at first, but he found out who it was, he smiled and hugged her. "Princess!" he spoke, "You're okay!"

"Yes, Mario." Peach answered, "And I'm so happy you came for me." She kisses him some more.

Ness then took the time to observe the group he just healed—oh, wow! They were a very…different party then wait Ness was used to traveling with. But he'd seen weirder things. Much weirder things.

Mario then gets up, "I'm so happy to see you're okay. OH!" He remembers. "Where's Bowser?" He raises his fists, "That big palooka! I'll tie him in knots! I'll…I'll…"

Peach puts a shoulder on him, "Easy, Love. Ness took care of him."

"Oh, he did, didn't he? Wait!" he turns to Peach, "Who's Ness."

"He is."

Mario and the group looked at the boy. "You defeated Bowser‽" the small voice of Navi chimed like a psalm. "But how'd you do that?"

Ness smiled, "I have the power of the mind. But I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, let's get out of here before he wakes up!"

He as well as everyone else ran out the room and into the labyrinthine halls.

* * *

"RRAAAGGHHH!"

Samus's wails echoed throughout the halls as she, Fox, Kirby and their newest member Pikachu were being ambushed by a hoard of cronies. The group blasted and zapped their way through the hoard as the minions lay defeated in the hero's wake.

PEOO!

PEOO!

PEOO!

Fox shot his blaster endlessly at the oncoming wave of underlings. "Where's the end to this thing?" he whined.

Kirby and Pikachu made a cute little tag team strategy: Pikachu would fry the enemies with its electric shocks and Kirby follows up by inhaling them in and gulping them down. Mmm-mmm.

Once all the minions were finally dealt with, Fox saw the way to the ship's control room. "Look!" he ordered, "The control room's dead ahead!"

SHLING!

A long, sharp blade of a sword appeared and resided at Fox's throat, startling the vulpine. The sword belonged to none other than Ganondorf, who smirked slightly in confidence. "And what do you think you're up to?"

His voice got the attention of the others. Pikachu became angry and assumed positioned on all fours, little zips and zaps fleeing from its cheeks. Kirby tilted his head at the man with the sword. Samus pointed her arm-cannon at Ganon. "Drop your weapon!" she shouted.

Ganondorf chuckled, "Or?"

"Drop it!"

Ganon simply lifted his fist, revealing a golden triangle on the back. Then a mighty gust of power shot out; it sent Kirby and Pikachu flying, but Samus somehow stayed put. This made Ganondorf raise a brow but was impressed, "Not bad, Space-lady! Ridley wasn't lying when he said you're tough."

Samus shot out her grapple beam at the Gerudo King and pulled him in. "You bet your sweet ass I am!"

As Samus was about to club him with her arm-cannon, Ganondorf swung his mighty sword at the bounty hunter, cutting into her power suit; it fizzed a bit, blinking in and out of the ether from the blow, not unlike how that 'fat bastard' at DK Isle knocked her down.

"Shit!" she hissed, "Not again."

Lucky for Samus, the blade didn't cut deep enough to cause any bodily harm to the woman inside; but the blow was still very intense.

Ganon chuckled again, "Looks like you're not as tough as Ridley promised…"

PIT-TEW!

Fox's pistil spat out a torrent of little beams that plagued Ganondorf's back. With a groan, he turns around to lash at the vulpine only for the Fox to dodge the attack.

"Missed me!" Fox bragged. Ganondorf swings his sword again, resulting in another successful dodge. Fox teased again, "Nice try. I think I felt alittle wind that time!"

"Arrraugh!" the Gerudo groaned in irritation as he continued to swing his sword at Fox who keeps dodging. This goes on until Ganondorf grabbed Fox's neck; Fox began to squirm in the Gerudo's grasp. "That's enough of you!" he growled. He turns back to attack Samus again, but she had recovered from the blow and shot Ganondorf in the chest, knocking him back and releasing Fox.

Fox gasped for breath, "…Thank…you."

"Don't mention it." She replied, "Let's just get to the control room."

They ran to the control room as Kirby and Pikachu got up from Ganon's previous attack. Speaking of Ganon, as he got up, he blocked the way of the two small fries. "You little rat!" he said to the Pikachu, "I'll put you back in that generator one way or another!" Pikachu growled at Ganondorf and got on all four in a threatening position and Kirby bulked himself up to fight back.

DOOWA!

With a wave of his hand, Ganondorf thrusted his wave of black magic at the two and flung them around. "You fools." He chuckled, "My power succeeds yours! You're like toys in my hand!" After a good sweep, the two were pretty beaten up. Ganondorf grabbed the Pikachu and laughed, "Now, to put you back in your place."

As he walks off, something small and pink was infront of him. "What the?" The creature before him kind of looked like Kirby, except it was a lighter shade of pink, had big glistening eyes, cat-like ears and a curl of hair on top its head.

"What the heck are you‽" he ordered.

The creature tilted its head, "Jiggly?"

"Get out of the way, you!"

Ganondorf kicks the puffball out of the way, producing a loud "Pah!" from it. The little round creature got back up and inflated itself in frustration. "Stupid worthless creature!" muttered Ganon. As he began to walk away with the outed Pikachu, the round creature ran infront of him. Ganondorf groaned with impatience, "You dare defy me, creature‽"

The little thing below him pulled (presumably from a pocket) a little microphone. This made Ganondorf laugh, "What are you going to do, creature? Lull me to sleep?"

The creature cleared its throat.

"Ji-i-i-ggly-y-puff. Ji-ggl-y-y-y-puff. Ji-i-i-ggly-y-puff. Ji-ggl-y-y-y-puff. Ji-i-i-ggly-y-puff. Ji-ggl-y-y-y-puff."

As Ganon was about to taunt the little thing and knock it away, he suddenly felt the urged to yawn. "What the-e-a-augh!" His eyes became heavy, and his body longed for relaxation. He loosened his grip on the Pikachu and fell to his knees. It was at this moment that Ganondorf knew exactly what was going on: the creature was lulling him to sleep.

"Well I'll be damned." He uttered before he finally fell to his side with a thud, fast asleep.

The pink creature stopped as Ganondorf landing. It saw him all shut-eyed and sawing logs. This resulted in the little round creature to inflate itself in annoyance, and pulled off the cap of its microphone, revealing a marker tip. It zipped up to the unconscious king and started scribbling all over his face.

Satisfied with its accomplishment, it put the cap back on; its face was painted with triumph. It then heard a Pikachu waking up and Kirby's voice soon followed. Pikachu, after noticing the pink creature, squeaked in surprise and zapped itself behind Kirby, leaving Kirby a little confused at Pikachu's actions.

Pikachu grabbed Kirby's stub of a hand and ran in the direction Samus and Fox ran towards earlier; The little pink creature followed.

CRASH!

Samus was being scrapped along the metal floor by the flying Space-Pirate, Ridley, who was cackling like a complete maniac after snorting an entire bag of cocaine.

"IT FEELS **SO** WONDERFUL TO DO THIS TO YOU, SAMUS!" he squealed. "AFTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR CONRADES DID TO ME, RETRIBUTION IS FINALLY MINE!"

Samus tried to lift up her arm-cannon at the beast, but Ridley forced her down so hard she could barely move. Pikachu saw the woman that saved it was in trouble, so with quick action, it charged up a bolt of lightning and threw it at Ridley.

The result of phenomenal: Ridley was fried to a crisp and collapsed on the floor. Samus broke free from his grasp and looked at the little Pikachu that helped her. "Thanks, little guy." She said, making Pikachu grin.

Samus noticed the pink round creature next to him and Kirby. "Who's that?" she asked, "Your girlfriend?" Her little joke made the pink thing puff up angrily, implying that the creature was in fact not a female, all the while Kirby and Pikachu tried to hold in their laughter at the thing's anger.

"Samus! Come here!"

Fox's voice was heard from the Control Room and the Bounty Hunter ran to his call with the little creatures following behind her. But unbeknownst to the group, Ridley began to pick himself back up.

* * *

"Thanks for the help back there, asshole!" Samus grunted at Fox as she and the other's walked in.

Fox was standing in front of the control panel, pushing buttons in search of anything on the ship's settings that initiated a self-destruct sequence of some kind. Still looking at the controls, he responds to Samus's outburst, "Well, you said you had it under control, and I should just continue finding a way to blow this place up." He looks down to see Kirby and Pikachu accompanied by an unknown creature with a tuff of swirly hair. "Who's the powderpuff?" he asked.

"Never mind that!" Samus stated, "Have you found the 'blow-this-ship-to-smithereens' code yet?"

Fox argued, "Not a thing! How do you even know this ship has a self-destruct setting anyway? You think these guys we're trying to stop are that stupid?"

"Every ship, base and institute I've ever been to had one."

"And you think this one is going to have one just because all the ones you've been to did?"

" **YES!** "

"Well, this one doesn't seem to have one! Maybe they knew better?"

Samus pushes Fox out the way and examines the settings: she searched hard, but Fox was right; nothing on self-destruction. She groaned, "Great! Just great! Now what can we do?"

As the two were discussing what to do, they didn't notice Ridley sneaking up on them with his sickled tail propped and ready to skewer….

CRASH!

Everyone, including Ridley, quickly turned to the sound of the crash

This made Ridley lose his sense of stealth, "What the f-"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

A man wearing a helmet and a racing outfit flew in a punched Ridley right in his face. The blow was so powerful that it knocked Ridley out instantly.

The crew instinctively prepared themselves to fight this intruder, but after seeing him literally punch a monster in the face, they slowly but surely relaxed as they later saw him pose.

"Ho, yeah!" he exclaimed, "Another mission accomplished, thanks to Captain Falcon!"

The crew was kind of, well, confused by this new character. Samus spoke up, "Uh, who the hell are you?"

The man turned to the woman and answered, "Fear not, my lady. The beast before you lies defeated. For I, Captain Falcon, had got your distress signal and traveled at the speed of sound to save you."

"Distress signal?"

"Yes! I got a call from this very ship that in had been struck down." He points to the unconscious Space Pirate, "I assume this is the beast responsible for attack your ship."

Fox spoke up, "Uh, actually sir, this is his ship. We struck it down!"

Captain Falcon turned to Fox with a bit of surprise, "Really‽ Perhaps I attacked the wrong person?"

"Oh, no!" Samus quickly said, "You hit the right guy! See, that thing you knock out, he's a space pirate. He and some friends of his are trying to take over the universe and we're trying to stop them."

Captain Falcon smiled, "It just warms my heart to see people put an end to villainy." he poses again, flexing his massive muscles.

He's…going to do that a lot…

Anyway, He continues, "Is there anything I can do to help you on your quest to put stop wrongdoing once and for all?"

"Well," Said Fox, pointing to the control pad, "We're trying to blow this place up by activating the self-destruct program. Come to find out that there is none."

In an instant, Captain Falcon reached into a pocket and pulled out a flash-drive. He walks over to the control pad and slides his hand along the sides. Samus and Fox look at each other then back at Falcon. Pikachu, Kirby and the pink creature just stared in confusion.

"A-ha!" Falcon found a small outlet to plug in the flash drive. Once it was inserted, a window popped up and it said in its contents a file can be seen. It read 'Kill Code'.

Falcon activated the file, and this set off a timer; as well as an alarm.

 **WARNING! WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENSE ACTIVATIED! EVACUATE IMMEDIANTLY! SELF DESTRUCTION IN T-5 MINUTES!**

"Time to go!"

With that, Captain Falcon grabbed the flash drive and he, Fox, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu and the pink creature got the heck out of dodge.

* * *

From one end of the hallway, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, DK, Link and Navi, Ness, and Yoshi were dashing through as the alarms went off. At the same time, on the other end of the hall, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, the pink creature, Kirby and Captain Falcon ran for their lives; Captain Falcon ran at such velocity that he was outrunning Fox! This surprised the vulpine.

The two groups finally met in the center of the hall and surprised to see the new faces.

"Who are you?"

"'Who are we'? Who are you‽"

Samus interrupts, "Run now, ask questions later!"

They all listened to her as they began to run out what they believed to be the way they got in.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The ship started blowing out from the inside. The group ran extra fast to escape. Finally, the group reached the opening, but if very little time to spare; they would have escaped faster without all those twisting and turning hallways. As they all ran out, Peach was the last to go out the opening when-

 **KER-POOH!**

A massive explosion occurred, sending everyone flying, especially Peach, who was soaring of the opening like a cannonball.

ZZZOOOOOoooooooooo-bing!

After that event, the crew got up, dazed of course, but thankfully no one was harmed. They saw the burning wreckage of the once mighty ship the villains rode.

Mario looked up at the sky. His princess was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, "Oh no! Not again!"

"AW, FUCK!"

Everyone turned to Samus as she shouted that obscenity into the air. "My God, Samus!" The voice of Fox rang out, "What's your problem‽"

She points to the sky, "That's my problem!"

In the air away from them, way out in the distance, something that appeared to be an escape pod was soaring from the wreckage and out of sight.

Samus's anger began to rise, "They got away! Which means _Ridley_ got away! Again!" She then balls her hand into a fist, "Every time. Every fucking time I have to deal with this shit! Ridley always gets away! Always! Why can't I catch a motherfucking break‽‽ That's all I'm asking! A fucking break!"

She then feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see it belonged to Link who wore a look that read 'chill, dude' on his face. She sighs, "Sorry."

After her little lapse into a nervous breakdown, every settled down near the wreckage and finally got to know each other better: Ness explained his PSI abilities, Captain Falcon explained how he installed the kill-code to destroy the ship and, through an excessive amount of translating, the pink creature turned out to named Jigglypuff, and it used its singing ability to sooth Ganondorf to sleep. Once everyone was introduced, Mario, Link (while not exactly Link since Navi was speaking for him) and Samus told them about how the three villains had band together to take over the Universe.

But what started out as explaining the situation at hand, their conversation quickly changed into one of sharing each other's past adventures and missions of saving their own worlds from certain doom or adventures for the sake of fun and…well, adventure!

All this talk of adventure and battle between good and evil got the gears in Mario's head turning. "Mario." Luigi's voice was heard, "I know that look on you face. What are you thinking about?"

"LET'S START A TEAM!"

Everyone looked at Mario. A little confused at his shout but Captain Falcon quickly caught on and praised the idea, "YES! I can see it now!" he poses a few more times as he describes his vision of their group: "The twelve of us. Teaming up to create the greatest group of good-doers ever assembled! And together, we will ward off evil once and for all time! I call our team the 'Super Smash Brothers'!"

Everyone stared at Falcon, mostly because he was posing like some crazy bodybuilder flexing his muscles.

"Super Smash Brothers?" Ridiculed Ness. "Did you just make that name up on the spot?"

Captain Falcon replied, "Uh, well, what if I did?"

"And why would it be called Super Smash Brothers?" came a skeptical voice from Samus.

"Well…" Captain Falcon was thinking of something to say then Fox said something.

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of **those** female heroes, are you‽‽"

Samus retaliated, "Well, that title seems a bit unfair! I mean, I'm the only girl here out of-I don't know, eleven dudes? C'mon!" she then thought of something, "Wait. Are those two guys?" she points to Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"Don't know." Said Fox, "Someone will have to check."

" **Not it!** "

Everyone other than Luigi was able to say that in time. With his head low in defeat, he walks over to the two strange creatures and…er, 'examined' them. And to say the least, Pikachu and Jigglypuff didn't like it. Pikachu even bite the plumber's hand once or twice. Afterward, Luigi came to his conclusion, "Oh, yeah. They're boys."

"And what about _me_ ‽" Navi's voice sprang up, "Are _I_ a girl too‽‽"

Samus replied, "You don't count."

This made Navi groan in frustration.

Captain Falcon interjected, "Besides, Super Smash Brothers just rolls of the tongue better than 'Super Smash Brothers and Sister'. You gotta think practical when it comes to the merchandise."

"What?" Fox ridiculed.

"Yes!" Falco said, flexing again, "We'll be so good at our job, we'll be famous before we know. We'll get a toy deal, a movie deal, a comic book series, a breakfast cereal…"

"Cereal?" Samus scoffed.

"Oh! And even a video game starring us!"

"A video game?" Fox questioned, "Now that's just ridiculous!"

"Well, can't blame a guy for dreaming."

"Okay!" Mario said, gaining everyone's attention, "If we do come together, we may all stand a chance to defeat this evil band of villains and save the Universe. So, who's with me?" He puts his hand in front of him.

"I am!" Immediately stated Captain Falcon as he put his hand on top of Mario's.

"I am." Softly said Luigi who gently put his hand on top of Falcon's.

"DK help friends!" the great ape ooked and put his massive hand on top.

Link gently placed his hand in the center too, Navi stating, "Link and I never back down from a fight."

Samus mirrors Link's actions. "Anything to make sure that winged bastard gets what he deserves." She said.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"Jiggly! Jiggly!"

The group of cute critters walked up and place their own hands in the center.

Ness walked up, "I already have a team, but being on another wouldn't hurt." He then puts his hand in the center.

"I'm on a team too." Said Fox, "But unlike them, you guys seem competent enough to not need my help every two minutes. So, what the hell! I'm in!" he puts his hand on top, that makes everyone's hand in.

"Very well then." Mario declared, "So, I hereby dub us, the 'Super Smash Brothers'!"

" **YES!** "

They all flung their hands in the air, making their team official. And from that moment onward, the real adventure begins!

* * *

 **What'z uuuuup? I hope you liked that Chapter. It took me so long to write it. I hope you all understand. I'm in the middle of writing a request that someone asked me to do as well as thinking for another chapter for The Tales of Aaron the Riolu (which is not dead for anyone who is wondering. I just haven't thought of anything for it yet.) And forgive me if the ending felt a little rushed. Just trying to wrap it up for y'all.  
**

 **As a matter of fact, I have something to say. Now, listen, because this is important to me: I'm in a bit of a stump. I'm stuck between continuing the plot on this story or as a new story. I'll create a voting poll on my bio page so you all may vote. Since it's almost the end of January now, I'll leave the poll open until the first day of March. Until the votes are in, I'm taking a break from the story. Now, don't worry. It's only until March, 1st.**

 **Also, I'd like to know your thoughts on the story so far. Do you like the path it's going down? Do you want it to be darker and edgier as to story goes. Or would you all rather have it be silly and lighthearted? Let me know in the review section. Also, if you have a special request, don't be afraid to send me a PM. Because, I can't do all this by myself. If you want me to make more content, then I need your help.**

 **And so with that, I bid you all a wonderful day, I hope you liked this chapter, and I get back to this in March! Later, Gators!**


	9. Villainous Intentions

**GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!**

 **April Fools!**

 **I don't live in Vietnam! Well, Here's chapter nine! Told ya I'll be getting back to this fanfic. Now, enough about me; let's read!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters in this. They're all owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: "Villainous Intentions" or "Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley's Evil Plans"

"If you tell this to ANYONE, I will END you!" commanded the mighty voice of Ganondorf, who was in the middle of washing his face with a damp rag from all the scribbles and doodles by that singing Jigglypuff.

Bowser and Ridley could barely contain their snickering. "We won't tell a soul." Ridley assured, still trying to hold in his need to laugh.

The three of them were traveling in the escape pod, they took the healing pod from earlier and Bowser was resting himself within its remedial aura.

Ganon finally washed away what was left of the scribbles. "Now that our aircraft has been destroyed, what's there to do now?"

"We're heading toward my kingdom." Said Bowser, "We'll have to pick up the pieces from there and move on to Plan B."

"Very well." Ganondorf acknowledged, "So, what's Plan B?"

Bowser was silent and so was Ridley. Ganondorf sighed in disbelief, "So there is no Plan B?"

Bowser growled back, "Hey! Don't look at me! I thought you had a plan!"

"Same here." Ridley spoke up.

"Now what‽" Ganondorf asked angrily, "Without a backup plan, those paladins will undo all the destruction and tyranny we have wrought!"

Ridley grunted "Oh, will you relax? We'll think of something once we get to Bowser's kingdom."

Ganon sighs, "Fine. When do we reach the kingdom?"

Bowser shifted from his spot in the healing pods circle and looked at the coordinates and studies them. "Hmm," he concentrated, "At the rate we're heading, it should take at least two hours."

"Two hours‽‽" Shouted the Gerudo King in disbelief, "Can't this confounded thing travel any faster‽‽"

Ridley placed his wicked claw of Ganondorf's shoulder. "It's an escape pod, Ganondorf, not a racing vehicle. It's going as fast as it can already!"

"Okay, fine!" Ganondorf groaned in annoyance, "At least let's do something while we wait. Like maybe…" He thinks for a moment and realizes something. "Say, Bowser." He said, "Why do you want to kidnap Princess Peach anyway?"

"You mean I never told you?" Bowser responded.

Both Ganon and Ridley shook their heads.

"Well, better late than never." Bowser made himself comfortable in his seat, "It has always been my lifelong dream to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. It's one of the most powerful kingdoms where I'm from. And my conquest over the kingdom will prove my superiority over the Universe.

"However, Princess Peach has the power to undo my terrible wickedness in a heartbeat. So, I kidnap her so I can keep her locked away and out of my mane. And of course, what single, hot-blooded male can resist having a crush over the girl he's kidnapped over and over again?"

Ridley and Ganondorf grinned and chuckled.

Bowser continued, "After a while, I stopped caring about my original intent to abduct her. Instead, I thought of something else. That goody-two-shoes Mario is madly in love with the princess; so, I thought it would crush that pipsqueak's heart if I force Peach to marry me!"

"You? Marry an inferior species?" Ridley gasped, "How could you live with yourself if it happens‽"

"'IF‽‽'"

"Er, I meant _when_ it happens."

Bowser relaxed, "That's more like it. She may be a human, but hey, with her as my wife, then the Mushroom Kingdom is mine by default! And all I got do is put a ring on it! Ha ha! Also, I believe Junior needs a mother."

"Junior‽" The other two villains jumped in their seats.

"You have a kid‽" Ganondorf asked surprised, "You didn't tell us you had a kid!"

Bowser responded, "Why didn't you ask?"

Ganon refused to respond to Bowser's smart aleck remark.

This perked Ridley's interest. "So, who's the mother?" he asked.

"None of your business!" The Koopa King snarled, earning a surprised reaction from the Space Pirate.

"Gees," Squawked Ridley, "Sorry I asked!"

Ganondorf turned to Ridley, "Well what about you? Why do you hate that Samus girl so much?"

"Are you kidding‽" Ridley grumbled, "She's the sole reason my plans to control the galaxy have failed; of course, I did…kinda sorta…kill her parents."

"…"

The two kings looked at each other and back at Ridley.

Ganondorf spoke, "Yeah, that'll do it."

"But that doesn't matter!" Ridley screed, "Once I finally destroy her, nothing can stop me from cleansing the Universe of her weak and pathetic human kind."

"Human‽ Ganon exclaimed.

Ridley quickly corrected himself, "N-Not you, Ganondorf! Of course, not you! You're alright!" He then changes the subject, "So what about you? What's your plan?"

Ganondorf smirked, "My plan is simple: Obtain the three pieces of the Triforce and use them to conquer the world. And as you'd expect, that 'hero' Link always gets in the way! But once he's out of the way, Hyrule will be mine! And Zelda will be my queen!"

"Hold up! Rewind!" Bowser interrupted, "You want to marry Princess Zelda‽‽"

Ganondorf looked puzzled, "Uh, yeah! Is there a problem with that?"

"Okay. First of all: Marrying a princess is MY idea; copycat! And second: Isn't Zelda, like, ten years younger than you‽"

Ridley then intruded, "Yeah, didn't you say she was seventeen or something?"

"Yeah." Ganondorf simply said.

Bowser and Ridley were, to say the least, shocked at this they simply put their opinion on the matter as so: "Why, that's the sickest, the vilest, the most disgusting…the-the most _despicable_ thing we've ever heard!"

They both grinned, " **And we** **love** **it!** "

Ganondorf laughed, "I'm glad you do!" he then thought of something. "And once all my plans are complete, how would you two be my groomsmen?"

Bowser and Ridley smiling evilly, " **We'd be honored.** "

* * *

After dozens of minutes of exchanging each other's plans and desires, they then noticed that they had finally arrived at Bowser's domain; a dark, burned wasteland of brimstone and hellfire. It the center of this wasteland was the biggest, tallest, gloomiest volcano in all the realm, with Bowser's castle built within the mountain's mouth.

"Well, here we are!" Bowser stated as the escape pod descended for a landing.

The three villains, once the pod landed on solid earth, walked out and stretched their arms and legs; the escape pod was a tight squeeze considering both Bowser and Ridley take up so much space.

"Dad!"

A young, hyper voice zipped into sight and a small koopa, who looked almost identical to Bowser, appeared in a tiny, clown-designed cart small enough just for his size.

"Junior!" exclaimed the Koopa King. He opened his arms wide and embraced his approaching son. "How've you been since I left? Did Kamek treat you right?"

"He sure did, Dad!" Junior answered, "He even made improvements to my Junior Clown Car. Check this out!" Junior then performed new tricks and skills with his modified Clown Car. And, oh man, you should have been there to see all the new gizmos and gadgets on that thing; like a pair of boxing gloves, a cannon, a mechakoopa dispenser, a drill, a buzz saw, even a big ol' fork.

Bowser laughed at his son's performance. "That's my boy! Well done, kid!"

Junior smiled and looked over to see Ganondorf and Ridley behind them, "Ew…are you still hanging out with those creepy, gross guys Dad?"

"Yes, Kid." Bowser simply answered, "But these guys and me are going to come up with a plan to defeat that pesky Mario."

"And capture the Princess?" chimed Junior's chirping voice, believing that he will have a mother at last.

"That a boy, Junior!" Bowser laughed with pride, "Witty and clever; just like his old man!"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this father/son bonding moment," the voice of Ridley crept from behind he two. "But shouldn't we be coming up with a plan right now?"

Ganondorf then impatiently spoke up. "Yes, Bowser! We've wasted enough time already! We can't afford any more delays!"

"Alright, alright." Bowser responded

* * *

The three met in Bowser's meeting room and wasted no time in coming up with a plan. "Now, first thing!" Ganondorf said, "What are those three doing now?"

"Kamek!" Bowser's booming voice summoned.

And in comes a little wizard koopa riding a broomstick. He answers, "Kamek the evil Magikoopa, at your service, your majesty! What is your request?"

Bowser ordered his underling: "Go find Mario and see what he and his two goody buddies are up to."

"No problem, your gruesomeness!"

SWISH!

After a while, Kamek returned with the news, "Great King Bowser! Mario has assembled a team to take you down!"

Bowser, Ganon and Ridley got upset to say the least. "A TEAM‽‽" Shouted Bowser, a few embers escaped his terrible teeth.

Ganondorf's face burned red. "He and Link must've grouped up with those…those weirdoes who destroyed our ship!" He bitterly threw his fist at the stone wall next to him, leaving a sizable impression. "They'll be unstoppable! Now, what do we do?"

Ridley hissed, "Well, to be honest, we'd most likely do the same if we were in their position."

A lightbulb lit up in Ganondorf's head at that moment. "Say, why _don't_ we create a team?"

"I thought we were already a team." Bowser said confused.

"I know, you big oaf!" The Gerudo King's patience was running thin again due to the stress of the situation. "What I mean is we can team up with those fools' respected foes.

"Think about it: We managed to get a head start because we used our combined forces and our individual knowledge of our enemies against them. If we had more villains on our side, then we'd be miles ahead of those idiotic heroes!"

Bowser grinned, "That's a great idea."

"It's a perfect idea!" Corrected Ridley, who was also delighted by Ganondorf's plan. "With all us villains working together, those sniveling weaklings won't stand a chance!"

Bowser then turns to the door and shouts, "Junior! Come in here!"

Within seconds, the young koopa prince zinged into the room. "What is it, Dad?" he asked.

"We're going to defeat Mario and all his pals." Gleefully stated the father koopa. "How would you like to join us?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh, heck yeah! I'd definitely want to join, and kick Mario's butt!"

"Bwa ha ha ha! That's my boy!"

Bowser then calls to Kamek, "Kamek! You joining?"

"Oh, but of course." The Magikoopa answered, "Anything to please his majesty. Besides, I have a bone to pick with that Yoshi for all those times his kind foiled my plans."

Bowser was delighted to hear Kamek's acceptance. "Bwa ha ha ha! Joining for vengeance! An oldie but a goodie!"

"And since that King K. Rool fellow is already working for us and you closer to him than we are, you can contact him on the new plan." Ridley suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Bowser said.

"I'll look for that Wolf guy." Ridley then stated, "Maybe he won't fail us a second time." He then turns to Ganondorf, "And you can recruit new villains to aid us, Ganon."

Ganondorf smirked, "Recruiting is my middle name."

* * *

 **Yo, wha'z up muh homies?**

 **I apologies for the wait, but I kept my promise about getting back to this.**

 **It appears that the villains are hatching their new scheme. Will our heroes be witty enough to adopt to the villains' growing team?**

 **Find out in the next exciting chapter of Nintendo World!**

 **Oh, and by the way, I got a girlfriend!**

 **APRIL FOOLS! Hahahahaha...*sobs***


	10. The One Where Sheik Joins

**Hey Hey Hey! It's The Aaaaaart Wizard! And I'm gonna sing a song for you!**

 **Actually, no! I lied! I'm not singing a song. But I am giving you the new Chapter of NW! I know it's been a while, but i promise you; it's worth the wait.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They're all property of Nintendo.**

 **Now, let's get started.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: there's an important message at the end of this chapter. So stay tuned.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: "The One Where Sheik Joins" or "The Hunt for Princess Peach Continues"

"A little to the left."

…

"No, no! MY left."

…

"You keep moving it the wrong way!"

We see Samus instructing the slow-witted ape Donkey Kong moving a heavy girder into a place, which is proving to be more trouble than she had previously believed as DK was too stupid to understand even simple instructions.

"What's the matter you big, stupid ape? Don't you know your lefts and rights?"

DK thought for a second, "…No."

"Of course, you don't." Samus groaned, not surprise by the answer she received.

She walks up to the ape and guides him, "Move the girder _this_ way!" she pushes him in the direction she desired.

It then clicks for DK, "Ook ook! DK got it!" He then moves the bar of steel into the where Samus wanted it.

Samus huffed, "Finally." She looks over to a pile a steel bars over by the place she stood earlier, "One down, ninety-nine more to go." Her voice already laced with impatience.

She, DK and the rest of the crew were rebuilding the airship the villains had previously occupied; converting it into an aircraft used for good instead of evil. Samus was trying to lead DK to move and, if necessary, bend heavy materials to mold them for reconstruction.

As for the other members, Mario and Luigi were looking over the new design for the ship on a blueprint; designed by Fox and Captain Falcon, who were now reprogramming the ship's main computer. Kirby and Yoshi were on lunchbreak…for about forty-five minutes now. Jigglypuff was sleeping on the job while he's supposed to be…well, I don't know what he's supposed to be doing. Pikachu had little electrodes on his cheeks as he powered up the ship's systems. He didn't mind it much since this time he wasn't being tortured. Ness, using his psychic powers, also helped in moving heavy objects and put them into place. He calls it a "good mental workout". Nobody laughed.

As for Link and Navi, they were keeping watch in case of any of the villains' nasty minions were to attack. With his bow in hand and ready to launch, Link quickly turns to the sound of a slight rustle in the bushes near the construction.

"Don't shoot!" Cried a voice, "Don't shoot!"

Link lowered his bow when he heard the voice; he recognized it and so did Navi. The little blue fairy fluttered to the bush, "Is that you, Sheik?" she asked.

The unmistakable figure of the Sheikah spy was in view of the fairy and warrior. "I'm sorry I startled you, but I've come to aid you finally."

"You have‽" yipped Navi. "Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, Boy! This is amazing!" She flutters about joyfully that this Sheikah from the Princess is finally going to help them on their quest. She immediately flew to all the other Smash Brothers, "Hey, Everyone! Everyone! Hey! Sheik is here! Sheik is joining us!"

Mario and Samus stopped what they were doing. _Did Navi just say Sheik was here?_ They thought. The rest of the team had no clue what she was talking about.

"Oh, dear." Sheik sighed, "I almost forgot how enthusiastic little Navi is since the last time we met." She gave a small smile to that fact, like a hopeful smile in this time of rising war.

Link couldn't help but smile with her. He also couldn't help but wonder: Why does this girl seem so alien and yet so familiar? He only met Sheik thrice in less than a week's time, but he feels like he's known her before! He just couldn't put his finger on it…

The whole crew finally crowded together to meet this Sheik person. Most of the group was confused; they don't know this girl. DK was barely introduced to her when they were at the golden temple back on DK Island, so he didn't know who she was. Then again, he probably wouldn't have remembered her even if they were introduced properly. Because, you know, he's stupid.

Sheik greeted the band, "Good evening!" she bows in respect, "I've come with news on our enemies: Ganon and his allies have regrouped at Bowser's realm. They're planning on calling in more vile beings to form a team against you!"

"Shocker." Sarcastically said Samus.

Sheik continues, "It's even worse: I've discovered that each one is after a different goal! Bowser's still searching for the Princess, even after the escape. Ridley is concocting a mass genocide across the Universe. And Ganondorf is still on the hunt for the other two Triforce pieces!"

Navi stated, "But we already knew that."

"We didn't!" Fox's voice rose, speaking for himself and the other eight members.

"Oh, yeah." Remembered Navi as she turned back to Sheik, "I'm sorry. Go on."

"And worst of all, I discovered Ganondorf is looking for Princess Zelda not just for the Triforce." Sheik's tone grew serious with that statement; you could feel the uneasiness loom over the crew from where the conversation was going. "Once he finds her, Ganon will take her to be his Queen!"

Navi nearly gagged at that.

Samus jumped a bit, disgusted by the detection. "So, he's a fricken pedophile is what you're saying‽"

"Well, technically, this would be considered ephebophilia," Sheik informed, "which is still considered a taboo, if not a crime."

"What?" Mario asked confused, "How old is Zelda?"

"She's sixteen." Sheik said.

Navi interrupted saying, "I thought Princess Zelda was seventeen."

"What the hell's the difference‽" said the still grossed out Samus.

Mario was stumped a little, "…oh…and Ganon is…how old?"

Sheik sighed, "Around thirty last time I checked."

Mario's face turned white, "Mama Mia."

Everyone else didn't take that tidbit too well either. Link just stood there, mouth agape at the idea of such an evil creature preying upon the Princess. Yoshi looked he would lose his lunch right there. Kirby's normally simple eyes widened, showing the corneas. Fox simply put a hand to his face. Pikachu looked surprised at the fact (I mean you should have seen it; it was practically meme-worthy).

Luigi was trembling at the thought of a thirty-year-old man hunting a sixteen-year-old girl. Ness was VERY disgusted. Captain Falcon frowned like a true captain. Jigglypuff literally deflated at the discovery. DK was the only one who really didn't emote anything; he just stood there like a doofus. Most likely not paying any sort of attention to the situation. You know, like he usually is.

"I know," Sighed Sheik, "But don't worry. I have done all my duties from Princess Zelda. I am now able to join you on your quest and defeat these cretins."

Mario smiled, as did everyone else, "Wonderful!" He walked up to Sheik and took her hand to shake. "Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers!"

"Thank you, Mister Mario." Humbly answered Sheik, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you and defeat those monsters!"

"That's great!" Mario cheered, "Here: let me introduce you to the team. You know Link and Navi of course and you've already met Samus and DK, but over there is my brother Luigi. He's a little shy but he's very social once he opens up.

"And that is my close friend Yoshi the Dinosaur. We've been on many adventures, almost as much as I've been with Luigi! And the little pink guy is Kirby, Yoshi's new friend. He's from outer space like Samus. And that's—"

"Wait!"

Mario stopped at Sheik's demand. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, "Was I going to fast for you?"

"Not that." Sheik looks around, "Did you hear that?"

The group looked around. Samus and Fox cocked their guns as Link had his sword ready. In the blink of an eye, Sheik threw out her hand into the woods beside her and with the sudden twinkle of light zipping into the bush, an inhuman screech was heard, followed by a few snaps of twigs and a thud.

She ran to the creature; the rest tracked behind her. On the ground it appeared to be a goblinoid creature: Rather short. Very ugly. Armed to the teeth in crude, rusty, most likely dull weapons. Embedded in its forehead was a somewhat thick, long stick of metal, almost like a needle, projected halfway in the creature's skull and penetrating its frontal lobe.

Sheik spoke, "A moblin spy." She retrieved the needle in its head. "There's bound to be more. Stand your ground!"

They all huddled together, ready to fight. Nothing happened for a while; only the sounds of a few tweeting birds and the wind rustling the treetops exposed themselves. Sheik whispered, "Don't be fooled by what you see and hear. They're preparing an ambush."

"How do you know that?" Whispered back Samus.

"They just called out to each other. That tweeting actually came from the Moblins."

"Do you know what they're saying?"

"No. But I think they're trying to surround us."

They looked around. The trees rustled throughout as the anyone with a projectile searched for a clear shot.

FEEW!

FEEW!

FEEW!

Sheik threw more of her needles at the treetops. With a quick flicker a light from the needle's sheen, skrees from the surrounding Moblins.

PLOP!

PLOP!

PLOP!

Three Moblins with needles lodged in their heads fell to the Earth. "Damn." Samus said, "You're good!"

"Thank you, Samus." She answered.

FUUSHIK!

DK ooked in pain as an arrow stuck itself into his back. A loud thud abrupted as he fell. The treetops cackled as the others gathered around the stricken friend. "DK! DK!" hollered Luigi, "Are you ok?"

"Give him some space!" Fox commanded, "I'll take care of it. You focus on—AH!" Another arrow zipped and slid across his bicep. It ripped the fabric of his sleeve and tore the skin.

"Damn it! I missed!"

"Shut up! They'll find us!"

Sheik threw two more needles at the tree from where the arrow came from. Two Moblins hit the ground soon after, one of them was dead as the other had a needle skewering his spine. Struggling to escape, the Moblin soon found itself pinned to the ground by the SSB.

Hmm…SSB. I like that! That's so much easier that just using a synonym every chance I can.

Anyway, as the SSB held down the struggling Moblin, Samus placed the tip of her arm cannon it the pathetic creature's face, causing it to stop it writhing. She uttered just one word: "Talk!"

"Okay! Okay!" cried the Moblin, "Our orders came for Lord Bowser. He commanded us to capture Princess Peach from you!"

"Peach‽" everyone responded. It seemed that Bowser and the Villains are ignorant to the fact that Peach got shot like a cannon into the shy and vanished in a twinkle.

Samus pushed her arm cannon closer to the Moblin. "Her whereabouts is none of your business!"

The Moblin violently quivered as it saw the inside of the cannon begin to glow with charging energy. "Please! We were just doing our job! You may kill me if you wish! Just don't send me back to my masters!"

"What‽" Mario asked, "You would rather have us kill you then let you go?"

The Moblin hollered, "Yes! Master Bowser said, 'Either find Princess Peach or don't ever come back, lest you meet a fiery end!' And he and the other masters are very upset after losing their aircraft to you!"

"Hey! DK! Lay back down!"

The others turn to see the Ape get up wearing a mask of anger. Fox McCloud tugging on his furry arm, begging him to take it easy. "You still have the arrow in your back! It'll hurt you!" DK wasn't listening as he reached behind him and pulled the arrow out of his back like a drug-induced barbarian getting his second wind and ready to crack open some heads.

By the way, the arrow wasn't in his shoulder blade or barely missing his ribcage or anything like that. This arrow was embedded right next to his spine; near where his heart would be. And he just pulled that mother-hubbard out like it was nothing. He was of course bleeding, but it was nothing DK was concerned about now.

He walked up to the Moblin and picked it up by the throat. He slowly crushed the pathetic creature's windpipe as it tried to speak.

"Wait!" Sheik said, "He's trying to say something!" She touches DK's arm as an attempt to calm him down.

DK, although he still had the look of pure wrath on him, was surprisingly able to listen as he loosened his grip on the Moblin's throat as so it can talk. "i-i-i-I hav—e a be—be—better…idea! I-If you let me…live…I'll help you—f-f-f-find Princess p-p-Peach."

"You're lying!" accuses Samus, "You just said you would rather have us kill you!"

The Moblin stumbled, "I changed…m-my mind."

Samus points her arm cannon at it again, "And we should we believe you‽"

"Because-"

SHLIP!

The Moblin was then yanked from DK's mighty hand and into the jaws of a light-blue colored Yoshi; during the struggle, it was revealed that the Moblin had a hidden blade in its sleeve, unsheathed and ready to draw blood. This new Yoshi had the Moblin so trapped in its mouth that the Moblin couldn't move its arms.

After a struggle and a loud gulp, the light-blue Yoshi swallowed the Moblin whole; spitting out the sharp blade. Yoshi cheered and ran up to the light-blue member of his species. While the two where exchanging dialogue, the rest of the SSB were kind of confused at the sudden appearance of this new Yoshi.

"Oh, Yeah!" Exclaimed Luigi, "We're still on Yoshi's Island!"

The group remembered collectedly.

Yoshi this walked right back to Mario and in his species' language told the plumber the plan.

Mario nodded his head, "Okay, Okay." He turns his attention to the team. "So, it turns out that Yoshi over there wanted to see if we needed any help fixing the ship. And it just so happens me skipped out on Lunch and thought he'd make a quick snack out of that Moblin."

"What a coincidence." Says Ness jokingly.

Mario goes to Yoshi "You know Yoshi, we could use some more hands."

Without another word, Yoshi happily turned to his comrade and spouted some Yoshi gibberish. The light-blue Yoshi grinned as he turned around and gave a loud whistle that echoed throughout the woods.

rumble

rumble

rumble

rumble

rumble

Rumble

Rumble

Rumble

Rumble

Rumble

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

A stampeding rainbow of Yoshies roared its way onto the Construction Site. Every conceivable color was used on these creatures; Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Black, Grey, Orange, Green, Purple and every tint, shade and hue in between.

The SSB were really surprised as the amount of cute, technicolored dinosaurs in one place. "Holy crap." Samus muttered.

"Uh, Mr. Mario?" Asked Ness, "Are we going to invite all of these Yoshies?"

Mario chuckled fretfully, "Well, uh, we'll worry about that later."

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"

The stampede rushed to the structure and began building the rest of the ship. Fox studied the number and performance of the lizards. He concluded, "At this rate, we'll have this bucket of bolts ready to fly in less than a week!"

"It'll be sooner than that if we join it!" Samus stated, "Let's get this over with."

As the group began to start, Mario huffed, looking down worryingly. This changed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His brother's hand.

"We'll find her, Mario!" Luigi said, with a smile of hope on his face. "I know we will."

A similar smile appeared on Mario's face as well. Lifting his head up, he confidently proclaimed, "Let's-a go!"

Luigi, still smiling, responded agreeingly. "Okie dokie!"

* * *

 **Whoo! That was...a chapter! Huh. Okay, time to address something: I'm now focusing all of my writing time on NW. So, some other fanfics I have plan are on hold until further notice. What I want from you is that I have this poll open on my bio-page; and it would be vitally helpful if you could give me your open, honest opinions with choosing your answers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be writing the next chapter.**

 **Wishing you lots of love (no homo), this is the Art Wizard, signing out!**


	11. Koopas Don't Cry

**Hey, Hey! It's me! Did you miss me? I certainly missed you!**

 **Okay; let's just make this quick: Halloween's coming up! And I just can't wait to hand out candy to all the little boys and ghouls this year. Also, I have been on this site for one whole year now! Hooray for me!  
**

 **But you don't want to hear all that! You want to read the story! Well, Without any further delays...here it is.**

 **Actually, no. I lied. There is a warning: This chapter will contain graphic events of violence and murder. Is you are sensitive to these, I advise you skip the middle segment of this chapter. Okay, now let's begin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters our property of Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: "The Villains Go On A Raid" or "Koopas Don't Cry!"

Back at Bowser's Castle, this League of Villainy had regrouped and began renovating a room to fit the evil team's new HQ. They'd set up meeting circles and control pads to command anything from the largest armies on this side of the globe to small bands of impressionable flunkies.

At the moment, the group started forming, or really arguing over, a brand-new mean of transportation so the SSB wouldn't foil their plans so easy.

Bowser suggested his fleet of airships should do the job. K. Rool, who had returned from the seas, claimed his armada of pirate ships would be more effective.

Ganondorf declared they travel on horseback as it would be, what he believed, what the SSB would suspect the least. Ridley simply demanded that they just steal back the old Aircraft from the SSB.

Kamek, being a professional user of the Dark Arts, began testing out teleportation spells as the others were arguing 'mongst themselves. Wolf, who had also been brought back, mentioned spare Wolfens he had back at his base.

As the grown-ups continue to argue, Bowser Jr. was just an innocent caught up in the debacle. He sat right next to his father as he argued and ranted with the others. Junior couldn't help but have a wondering mind.

'Why are they still talking?' He thought, 'This is so boring. When are we going to take over the Universe? I want to go and defeat Mario! I'm getting tired just setting here!'

"ALRIGHT!"

Ganondorf's shout and pounding fist at the table snapped Junior back to reality.

"Okay. Here's what we've all agreed on: We're not using airships. We're not using pirate ships. We're not riding horseback! We're not stealing back our old ship! We're NOT using magic! AND WE'RE NOT USING THE SPARE WOLFENS!" Ganondorf's patience had reach in all-time low it seemed. "Is there anything we CAN use‽‽‽"

BOOP! BOOP! BOOP! BOOP! BOOP!

Ridley quickly glided to the sound that came from a radar screen, "There's something big coming this way!"

On the screen, a large mass crept from the side of the screen. It didn't look like much, but it was coming quick. "What is it?" Bowser asked.

"I can't tell." Said Ridley, "But judging by the fact that it's moving, it might be vehicle, most likely one that can fly."

K. Rool gargled in laughter. "Sounds to be that this would be a good opportunity to prize the vessel if you know what I mean."

Ridley replied, "We have to check it out to see if there's anything worth taking. I'll send out a spy drone to get a closer look."

Ridley pushed a button that woke up a little flying robot that zipped about and sounded almost like a swarm of bees. As it buzzed in the air inconspicuously, its camera zoomed it on the intruding object. It was a large, cargo ship, coming in from the ocean. Nothing odd was noticed on the ship, save for a giant red "R" on the side of the bow.

"It looks like a freight ship." Kamek pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Wolf said rather cynically.

Ganondorf spoke, "Look!" He points to the screen and there appeared to be these…creatures unlike anything the villains had ever seen. They were in difference sizes and shapes and they seemed to work tranquilly with the humans on board. "Such strange beasts. Maybe they have value."

K. Rool interrupted, "Turn on the sound or something! I can't hear them!"

Ridley pushed a button which, after a couple of static fizzes, the people on board could be heard.

The passengers all wore the same dark grey outfit with the same big red 'R' on the chest. Two passengers, a man and a woman, exchanged words as the drone picked up on their conversation.

"Do you think there're any Pokémon here?" asked the Woman.

"Fire types most likely." Answered the man as he looked about at the volcanic wasteland that is Bowser's Domain. "Then again, it doesn't look like anything can live here. But, it's a new region; so who knows?"

The Woman looked around as well, unmoved by the geography of this new world that was strange to her. "You think we'll find it here?"

The Man huffed, "We better. Or the Boss will yell at us again."

"The hell's a Pokémon?" Snarled Wolf.

Ganondorf answered, "It must be those strange creatures."

Ridley then remembered something. "I vaguely recall that one boy we stole that yellow rat thing from mentioning something about them." He turned in the chair he sat in. "I mean, it's been days ago, and honestly I can't seem to remember much about that time."

"Yeah." Ganondorf admitted, "It's been a very eventful two weeks."

Bowser huffed, "Well, let's raid it anyway! We might find something that can help us." He looks over to his son, who was now lounging in his clown car bored. "And…uh, Junior could use the practice."

Junior's face lit as he jumped up from his clown car. "Really‽" he asked, "I can go on a raid with you‽‽"

"Sure, Kid!" Bowser smiled. He and his son hardly ever spend any time together, So letting his son join this invasion should proof to be a great way for the two of them to bond, as well as let Bowser teach Junior on how to be a great villain.

"Okay," said Ganondorf, "All in favor of raiding the ship, say 'Aye'."

They all answered, " **Aye!** "

"Opposed?"

"…"

Ganondorf grinned wickedly, "Okay. Motion carried!"

* * *

As the Villains were preparing to attack the ship, Junior thought of something and asked his dad, "Hey, Dad. We're not gonna hurt those guys on the boat, are we?"

"Only if they don't comply." Bowser replied simply. He didn't even look at Junior as he said that. He was too busy setting up his own clown car to detract the band of humans as the rest of the group formed a surprise attack around them.

"But we won't kill them, right?" Junior continued.

Bowser, now boarding his clown car, answered, "If they resist, then we will."

"But-" Junior stumbled, "I've never killed anyone before!"

Bowser laughed. He laughed so hard that he belched out a good-sized fireball. "Then today, I'm making you a real koopa!"

Junior followed his dad as the group began to take off toward the cargo ship. "You've killed many people, haven't you Dad?" he asked.

"Sure had!" Proudly proclaimed Bowser.

Junior lowered his head, "Well, I get that some things we have to kill. Like trees. We use those to build things. Animals? Sure; we eat them. But people—" He gulped. He didn't know what his father might say if said this…but here goes nothing: "People have their reasons to thrive and expand like we do."

As he should have expected, Bowser grunted, "DON'T!—think that way."

"b-b-But it's true, Dad. Isn't that the reason these humans are here? To expand and grow like us?"

"They are coming on to MY kingdom to take My resources." Bowser didn't like arguing with his son, especially on matters such as this.

"Then why not give some to them?" Junior reasoned, "Then once they have enough, we can tell them to leave. Or if they're lucky, they can join OUR side."

Bowser finally turned to Junior. "Rule number one!" he said, lifting his pointer finger, "…on being a good villain: never feel for anyone. On our quest for universal domination, we will come across many kinds of creatures. You must never, I repeat, _never_ give them the benefit of the doubt. Always assume they are out to get you; until proven otherwise. But you must still have a plan in case they betray you."

He brought his son closer, "Close your heart to their suffering, Kid. Don't ever feel for them. Keep that to heart and you'll be an awesome villain! Okay?"

Junior wasn't sure what to say, or even feel about all this. He still had some more questions to ask. But he didn't want to upset his dad. And the fact they were approaching the ship made it hard to continue the subject. So, with no real means to keep talking about this ordeal, Junior nodded simply, "Yes, sir."

"That a boy." Bowser praised. The patted his son on the back and turned right back to the oncoming ship. Taking a sharp dip, he bellowed a great roar at them, "Hey, You!"

"Oh, my God!" The Woman from the ship shrieked as she saw this great and terrible beast.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Asked the Man who was just as horrified.

The Woman answered, "If it is, then we could catch it and use it to find the Boss's lost pet." He and the woman pulled out small balls from their pockets—

Pfpfpf—heh heh heh heh heh heh…pfpfpf—eh heheheh!...

s-s-s-Sorry; It's hard to say that without snickering.

Anyway, they took the balls and threw them at Bowser.

"Go, Machamp!"

"Go, Metagross!"

The two balls opened and spat a blood-red, almost electric light that materialized into this strange looking beast that charge upward to the Koopas.

Bowser went after the blue, metallic-looking creature as Junior was left with the grey, four-armed brute. Bowser wasted no time and leaped out from his clown car and onto the beast. The instant he landed on that thing, the two of them went straight down to Earth and landed in a massive crater.

"d-d-d-Did you just see that‽‽" said the Man, who was absolutely appalled at the sight of his five-hundred-fifty-kilogram Metagross was outweighed by this…this turtle thing.

The Koopa King pinned the Metagross down to the ground. No matter how hard it pushed against the downward force, Bowser pushed back just as hard. And it wasn't as if Bowser was leaning on Metagross with his dead-weight or anything like that. He was pushing him down with his pinky finger of all things!

The crash was so impressive, all the crew member came together at the front of the ship to see the commotion. "What's going on?" some of them asked. "Is that thing a Pokémon?" some more asked as they saw Bowser.

"You can do it, Metagross!" the Man cried out, "Use 'Psychic'!"

Metagross' eyes glowed a mystic pink and Bowser began to feel weightless as the same color light enveloped him. "Hey!" He growled, "What's goin' on‽" He felt his whole being rise off the ground.

As Bowser was no longer able to pin it down, Metagross pulled itself from the dirt. The Man called out again, "Now use Bullet Punch!" Metagross reared its massive clawed feet and started going to town on the Turtle. All four legs of this floating metal animal were moving like pistons at Bowser. It was like watching one of those Japanese cartoons.

"Alright!" the Man yelled out to Metagross. The crew cheered on Metagross as it batted away at Bowser.

Metagross must have been marauding that Turtle for an entire minute, well it felt like a minute, until it finally stopped. Bowser, who was now no longer under the control of the Psychic move, chuckled devilishly. Surprisingly, with the exception on a few bruises and maybe a cut or two, he didn't at all look hurt or tired. "Okay. _My_ turn!"

POOM!

Metagross was sent flying from just one uppercut. Its face had been completely caved in like a dint in a car after a fender-bender. "Metagross!" the Man called out. Everyone on board gasped and some of them even screamed at the sight of the Metagross not just being outweighed but overpowered by this unidentified beast.

BOOM!

The other villains began attacking the ship. Since all the crew were focused on the battle between Bowser and Metagross, they all stumbled and confusingly threw their own balls at-

Pfpfpfpf! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

AH HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha-*sniff* heh heh heh heh heh…

*ahem* Sorry. But I find that hilarious.

But in all seriousness, the Crew threw these tiny balls like the ones the Man and the Woman threw earlier. And they all expectorated their own creature. The Metagross, although it took a massive blow, found its legs and got right back to fighting Bowser. Even if it looked a little dazed. To be honest, I think it got a concussion.

"C'mon, Metagross!" The Man shouted at his Pokémon, "You must fight back!"

KRRRNNNN!

Bowser and Metagross were now at the wrestling position. The Koppa had his hands at the Pokémon's shoulders and it with his. They looked angrily in each other's eyes; Metagross' face being all bend out of shape and Bowser snorting smoke back at it.

"Get off of me!"

Bowser's eyes widened. That was Junior! He'd almost forgot about him.

He looked over to his left and there he was; Junior was grabbed by this four-armed Pokémon. One pair hole the clown car while the other pair held Junior in place.

"Let go of me!" Junior's little flailing managed to set off the clown car's buzz-saw feature. It jotted from the car and buzzed its way up from the creature's side to its jugular.

SHRIZZ-SPISH!

The Pokémon dropped Junior who was stunned from the wave of blood that landed on him. The hopeless brute called out in agony while it pathetically struggled to stop the bleeding and the guts slipping out of the gash as the Woman who summing it screamed and cried.

"MACHAMP!" she wailed, "MACHAMP! NO!" She yelled and hollowed as her Pokémon suffered and there was nothing she could do about it.

The Machamp, succumbing to its injuries, went limp and collapsed right on top of Junior who was still petrified.

"JUNIOR!" Bowser shouted as his son was being crushed by the Machamp's dead-weight. Pulling away his arm, he sucker-punched the Metagross so hard in the face, his whole hand sunk all the way in, causing the Metagross to fall limp as well.

As the Man cried out at his now dead Pokémon, Bowser rushed over to his son. "Kid!" he shouted, "Are you okay‽" he made to him and removed the corpse of the Machamp and witnessed Junior laying on the ground in his clown car, covered in blood and gut bits.

"Kid!" Bowser pulled him up from the ground. Junior still wore a mask of shock. He stood there trembling at what he had done. Bowser looked at him concerningly, "Are you alright, Kid?"

"—I—I…I k-k-k-killed it…" Junior stumbled, all shook up from the drama.

Bowser put his big, mighty claw on Junior's shoulder. He smiled, "I know. You did great. I'm very proud of—"

Sniff

"Hey!" Bowser pointed a finger a Junior who was now crying. The sudden trouble, although quick, did so much that the young Koopa couldn't help but start shedding tears. "You stop that!" his father commanded. "Koopas don't cry! Only sissies and heroes cry!"

Junior sniffled again and wiped away the tears. "Sorry, Dad…"

"Don't be sorry!" Bowser quickly corrected, "Be tough!"

Junior unconsciously nodded. He just wanted this raid to be over already.

Bowser huffed, "Come on; let's get back to work! AHH!"

Another Pokémon, this one being like a dino-rhino thing with a drill on its nose, tackled the Great Koopa King. "You bastards!" came the now bitter, furious voice of the Woman. "I'll avenge my Machamp! Rhydon! Use Drill-Run!" Her new Pokémon aligned its horn to Bowser's underbelly.

DRIYYYYY!

The beast rushed forward and started drilling its horn into the Koopa's abdomen. Growling in pain, Bowser grabbed the Rhydon and lifted it over his head and straight back at the Woman at great speed.

"Oh, shi—"

SHBLOP!

The weight and speed of her own Pokémon splattered her like a bullet through gelatin. As Rhydon was still soaring threw the air, from the ship, where the other villains were still fighting off the crew, K. Rool came out a top speed. The alligator inflated his massive belly and with a violent crash, the Rhydon faceplanted right into K. Rool's super-armor-plated stomach.

The crash was so horrible that not only did Rhydon's horn snap off, but its whole face caved inward, and the poor beast stubbled hopelessly as it fell to the ground. "Ahh!" K. Rool hissed, "It pays to have armor plating on the front." He looks at the Koopas who were coming up to him. "Come on now, the crew's been taking care of."

Bowser pointed the Gator's attention to the Man who still mourns over his Metagross, "All but one."

K. Rool smiled unsettlingly and walked to the weeping man had picked him up by the neck. "NO!" he pleaded, "LET ME GO!"

"Why, look at all the possible goodies on this one: a bit of belly fat, some meat in the arms." K. Rool licks his scaly lips. "You'll make a filling snack!" With the unsightly opening of the Gator's jaws and a blood-curdling screams of the man…

SHPLKRUNCH!

SHPLKRUNCH!

SHPLKRUNCH!

Gulp!

"Mmmm. Delicious!" K. Rool licked his cruel claws of the blood that slipped on them and patted his belly.

Bowser groaned, "You could have saved some for me and the boy."

K. Rool shrugged, "Oh, there's plenty of them barely alive on the boat. Help yourself." He sees Junior, "What's wrong with him?"

Bowser turned to see Junior shaking violently again. Distraught painted itself once more on his face. "Kid?" Bowser said to his son. Tears once again trickled down Junior's face. "Hey! What did I just say‽"

Junior quickly wiped the tears again and tried to suck up the sadness. "Sorry, Da—"

"I shouldn't have to keep reminding you!" Bowser roared. "Koopas don't cry! Are you a Koopa‽"

"Yes, si—"

"Then start acting like one!"

…

Bowser huffed, a puff of smoke leaving his lungs. He walked up to Junior, kneeled and put a hand on his shoulder. Humbly, Bowser uttered a few soft-spoken words: "Close your heart to it."

Junior's face morphed as his tried to bottle in his sadness; it changed from looking like he REALLY needed to find the bathroom to a face of apathy but still regretful. "Dad?" he finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"I…I..."

"If you don't think you're ready, then I understand."

Junior's eyes widened, and not in a good way. "W-What‽"

Bowser pointed in the direction of the castle, "Home is right there. You just say the way and—"

"NO!" shouted Junior, "No! I'm ready! I can…I can do this."

"Very well." Bowser slowly got up and patted Junior's back, "See that you do."

Junior hopped back in his clown car. He looks to his dad, ready for whatever the next order was. K. Rool looked quite amused. "You sure now how to father your son, Bowser."

"How I raise my son is none of your business!" Bowser proclaimed.

"I'm not making it my business." K. Rool fired back.

"Good!" Bowser and his son head to the ship. Not another word was spoken.

* * *

After a few more of the bodies were disposed of, courtesy of Bowser and K. Rool, the Villains searched of anything worth using in their quest of Universal Take-Over. To make a somewhat lengthy story not so lengthy, they didn't find much. All the Pokémon on the ship were slain during the attack.

"Maybe we shouldn't have killed all those Pokémon." Said Wolf, "They might had been useful to us."

Ridley disagreed, "Those things were trained to follow orders from those humans. The fight we had should how much they would fight for them as opposed to joining us."

"Whatever the situation," interrupted Ganondorf, "They come a-dime-a-dozen. We'll find more sooner or later. And we will capture and enslave them."

"…hey…"

"Did you say something?" Kamek said to Wolf.

"No." Wolf answered.

"…I say, hey…"

"Now I know you said something that time." Kamek interrogated Wolf.

Wolf growled, "I didn't say nothing, old man!"

Ridley squawked, "What are you two complaining about?"

"This old fool keeps thinking I said something!" accused Wolf, pointing a sharp finger at Kamek.

Kamek retailiated, "Well, it had to have come from someone!"

"Oh, would you two shut up‽" Ganondorf groaned.

"…I say now, is anybody out dere?"

"Okay, I heard that." Said Wolf.

Next to them was a small door…you know, I've been using the whole behind the door thing a lot. Oh well, the calls were coming from the behind the door.

"Can somebody, ah say, somebody get me otta here!"

Ganondorf turned to the others, "So. Who wants to open it?"

"Stand back!"

King K. Rool pulls out a large musket. It looked more like a cannon than a musket because of its massive size. Nobody was foolish enough to stay still.

BOOM!

With the door out of the way, the Villains slithered in and witnessed a strange sight.

"What in tarnation are ya doin'?" Said this short, stout and fat bird in a cage. He sported a red, fuzzy bed robe with a little red night hat and yellow mittens that complemented his blue skin. "You could'uh killed me if dis here cage was three feet that-a-ways!" and he points to his left at the impact of the cannonball from K. Rool's massive Blunderbuss.

"Dad! What is that thing?" Junior asked his dad, "Is it another Pokémon? Can I keep it?"

The Bird hollered, "The next guy, I say, the next guy dat calls me a Pokémon again, I'm gonna clobba him so hard, dat you cain't tell his face from his backside!"

"Alright!" said Ganon, "Take it easy, big bird!" he approaches the cage. "So, who are you if you're not a Pokémon?"

The bird said, "Mista, I'm King Dedede! Ruler of Dreamland! An' you are ta address ta me as such!"

Ganondorf laughed, "That's pretty big talk for someone trapped in a cage!"

This King Dedede rattled, "Now, you see here—"

"How did you get in that cage anyway?" Wolf said.

Dedede, with a little huff, explained, "Well, you see, I was tryin' ta clobba dat dair Kirbeh when me an' him hopped into his warp-stah an' took off. I didn't know whair we was goin' but as we was fightin' I fell off landed on mah head. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by dese here Team Rocket fellas an' befouh I could clobba dem, dey done gone an' shot me wit' a sleep-dart an' I passed out an' dey put me in dis here cage!"

"Team Rocket?" Ridley asked, "Is that what this group of humans call themselves? Or use to call themselves?"

"I think the better question is where the heck is 'Dreamland'?" Asked K. Rool.

"Yeah, and who's Kirby?" Asked Kamek.

"Why did you say all that as if we knew what you're talking about?" Asked Junior.

Dedede got annoyed, "Wale if ya want me to explain: Kirbeh is mah absolute worst emeny!"

Wolf interrupted, "You mean ' _enemy'_?"

"I know what I said!" Shouted Dedede. He went on, "Me an' Kirbeh are mortal emenies. And we's been fightin' an' auguin' for a long time! You see, I rule a kingdom called Dreamland, a land filled to duh brim wit' foods an' goodies. And dat dere Kirbeh challenges mah rule wit' his appetite, his appetite I says!"

"What does Kirby look like?" Said Ganondorf

Dedede answered, "Oh, he's 'bout dis tall," He puts a hand to the bottom of where his pectoral would be, "Very round, really pink an' has dat **stupid** smile on his face!"

Junior asked, "So, Kirby's your enemy because he's a big-eater like you?"

"YES!" Dedede rose his voice.

The Villains couldn't believe what they were hearing. Is this guy really enemies with that pink puffball because of eating‽ Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley kind of remember Kirby. He didn't look very threatening in combat, so how that thing can even have enemies is a mystery. Ganondorf moved Bowser and Ridley closer to him, "This guy's kind of an idiot."

"You said it." Bowser answered, "I mean, who the heck becomes enemies with someone because of food? Not even I'm that dumb!"

Ridley made a wicked smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bowser and Ganondorf smiled with him. " **Tool**!"

Ganondorf walked back to Dedede. "Say, Dedede."

"Dat's KING Dedede to you, boy!" He barked.

"Whatever." Ganon brushed, "How about we get you out of that cage and we can help you get back at that Kirby fellow."

"Would ya really do dat?" Pleaded Dedede.

Ganon smiled friendly-like, "Sure. Of course, you gotta help us out too. You see, Kirby has made several friends out of our own enemies. So, if you could give us a hand—"

"I'll do it!" Dedede said without hesitation, "I don't care if y'all treat me like a dog if you free me, as long as dat dair Kirbeh gets whats-a comin' to him!"

"Now, now, that won't be necessary." Ganondorf grabbed the lock on the cage and squeezed so hard the mechanism was crushed into a useless piece of scrap metal and the cage door cracked open.

"Finally!" Dedede jumped out and hugged the ground, "I'm free! I'm free!" He proceeds to kiss the ground.

"You're welcome." Ganondorf said rather incensed at Dedede's neglect to even thank him.

"Oh! Dat reminds me!" Dedede looks and spots a giant hammer in the corner of the room. "Cain't get ta clobbuhin' Kirbeh if I ain't got mah hammah!" He waddles to the weapon had grabs it; with a mighty 'woosh', he rests it on his shoulder.

"Holy crap!" Wolf gawked, "That's your weapon‽ It's huge!" He was right. The handle was as tall as Dedede and the head was just as round as Dedede.

"It's powerful too!" Dedede added. "Watch dis!" He simply holds the hammer out by the handle and drops it.

SMASH!

The whole room floor caved in about a good seven or eight feet. Everyone in the room stumbled and lost their footing, even Dedede. "Whoops. I probably shouldn't do dat again." He said sheepishly.

Ganondorf scoffed after he stood back up, "Nevermind! If a hammer that powerful, you'll be one of our biggest assets." He extends his hand, "Welcome to the Team, Dedede."

Dedede gladly shakes Ganon's hand. As the other Villains congratulated Dedede on his inclusion, Bowser whispered to Ridley, "What a sap!"

Ridley chuckled, "You said it!"

* * *

 **Wow! Poor Junior...having to kill the Machamp. But, ya gotta do what ya gotta do as the old saying goes. Of coarse, I don't exactly agree with Bowser's parenting here. But at least a new villain joins the story. But we'll have to see if King Dedede will ever clobber that there Kirby in another chapter. But...one question still remains: What is the 'Boss's lost pet' those Team Rocket guys were talking about?**

 **Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Nintendo World to, maybe, find out!**

 **(In the meantime, don't forget to leave a review on how you felt about this chapter.) Laters!**


	12. The Blessing Of The SS SMASH

**Hey, What's up? The Art Wizard commin' at ya with a new chapter of NW.**

 **Now this chapter's going to be short but I hope like it all the same.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: "The Blessing Of The S.S. SMASH" or "Time Is Running Out!"

After three days of hard work and determination, The SSB finally rebuilt the airship to their standards. The whole crew and the massive friendly tribe of Yoshies that volunteered the help were so exhausted from all the work, they spent the whole day afterward regaining all their strength.

Because when I say they worked three days on fixing that ship, I mean they LITERALLY worked three days on fixing that ship. Day and night, they fixed that flying machine, until everything was in place. By the end, everyone's muscles and joints were aching like they were being eating away by ants. Their knees were shaky, their skins were covered in a thick sheet of sweat; dripping and soaked like an overnight marinated ham. They only took breaks when it was absolutely necessary. They couldn't waste any time to hunt down those dastardly crooks.

Mario, after taking his well-deserved rest, opened his eyes and stretched his arms and back. "Mama mia." He groaned, "That was an amazing nap."

Samus wakes up too, "Ah! We'll that a nice nap." She stretched, "So, what time is it?" She looks at her helmet's built-in clock. "…AW, SHIT!" she runs to the ship, "We gotta go now!"

"What's wrong?" asked Mario

"We slept for two whole days!" shouted Samus, "We are _way_ behind! Grab the others and let's move!"

Mario then turned to everyone else and called, "Wake up, everyone! It's time to go!"

Immediately, Captain Falcon jumped up and posed. "Ho, yeah! It's time to save the world! But first…" He runs to the bow of the ship and froze there as Mario was left to wake the of Smashers. "Attention, Everyone!"

Samus heard Falcon outside and saw him by the ship's front. "Aw, what the hell is this moron doing?" She thought aloud. She storms down to the rest of the group.

Captain Falcon whipped out a champagne, which I'm assuming he pulled from his back pocket, hopefully, as he gave a speech, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Everyone who worked on this beautiful ship, I am proud to present to you…the S.S. SMASH!"

Mario questioned as his was waking Donkey Kong, "When did we name the ship that?"

"Never!" Said Fox, who was just getting up. "He just made it up!"

Captain Falcon's speech when on, "And I want to give the privilege of blessing this marvelous vessel to the guy who brought us together: Mario!"

Mario was surprised to hear it, but after Falcon motioned him to the bow, he went on up to stand next to the musclebound captain. He grabs the bottle of champagne and made a little speech: "Uh…thanks, Captain. Well, uh, I am quite honored to bless our new ship. And hopefully we can use it to put those no-good villains in their place. And I'd like to thank everyone who helped on rebuilding this wonderful ship. Let's give ourselves a big round of applause."

The SSB clapped their hands in unison; but the thundering claps and cheers of the army of Yoshies drowned them out.

The Plumber continued, "So, I believe, before smashing the bottle, it is necessary to go to prayer for the ship and for all of us."

The still sleepy Luigi agreeably bowed his head along with Captain Falcon who was still beside Mario, as well as Link, Navi and Sheik. DK, who was still just as drowsy, childishly put his hands together and closed his eyes; his actions were mimicked by Yoshi and his clan, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Ness.

Fox tilted his head, "'Prayer'? Is he serious?"

Samus walked up to him. "Looks like it, unfortunately. Hard to believe these people still do that bullshit."

Fox shrugged and joked, "Give them a couple million more years of evolution."

Mario started praying, "Dear God, we humbly ask of you to bless this ship that we had rebuilt and will use to defeat those nasty villains for good. And may you also bless us on our adventure as well as all our friends, all of those who have helped us and will help us in the future. And in your name we pray, Amen!"

" **Amen!** " all but Samus and Fox said in unison.

Link, Sheik and Navi looked at each other funny. "What kind of god was he praying to?" asked Navi.

"I don't know." Said Sheik, "I've never heard of a god just referred by his title and not a specific name…"

"And so, I now christen this ship the S.S. SMASH!" Mario concluded as the bottle shattered against the front from Mario's swing.

Applause roar again. Fox muttered, "So, we're sticking with S.S. SMASH?"

Samus shouted, completely ignoring Fox's statement, "Okay. You all had your fun! Now let's move already‽"

The SSB then boarded the S.S. SMASH, of course not before thanking the enormous clan of Yoshies that helped out.

After a few cranks of the engine, the ship started up. "Oh, good. It works." Said Falcon.

With no more delays, the Ship ascended and left the island behind it.

* * *

 **Finally, the SSB are leaving Yoshi's Island. But where are they going next? Will they ever catch up with the villains? And where in the world is Princess Peach? So many unanswered questions! But still plenty of chapters to write! Hopefully the next chapter will answer everything. Here's to a new chapter!**

 **See ya!**


	13. Where Sea And Sky Wrestle

**Holy Moly! I'm Back!**

 **When we last saw our heroes, they finally escaped Yoshi's Island. What adventure awaits them this chapter?**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters are property of Nintendo.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic scene with DK and an enemy and some strong language from a new character.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: "Where Sea And Sky Wrestle" or "The Blockade"

'Who am I'

'Why am I here?'

'Where do I belong?'

These questions echoed in the mind of this mysterious, shadowy being standing on the highest peck of a mighty oriental mountain. Around it was a tall, misty landscape of mountains, forests of bamboo and ancient exotic temples.

Of in the distance ahead of this mystery creature were three other lands: To its left were the tips of millennia-old pyramids residing in a sea of sun-cooked sand, which even from the creature's post the heat of the ground can be seen raising into the midnight air. To its left, an island decorated with giant stone heads and deep, dank caves made its home in a gulf just below the horizon. Dead ahead, not far from the big island, sprinkled all around the sea were smaller tropical islands; blessed with carefree palms. In the center of all this rested a construction; possibly the ruler of the four provinces lived there.

It was a new moon tonight. Only star light guided this lonesome beast this evening. It was the perfect time to explore this new world, for no one could see it in the dark. The beast lifted off the mountain peck and traveled through the air. Its body radiating an otherworldly indigo. It made not a single sound; the slightest noise could give away its position and it couldn't afford anyone knowing where it is. It swam through misty clouds and open air. Only an ink-black silhouette moved about in the space between clouds.

'Who am I'

'Why am I here?'

'Where do I belong?'

Asking itself again these questions. It's all that it could think on for…a while really. It couldn't think of anything else if it could. The thoughts plagued its mind like fleas on a mongrel. They were driving it crazy! It kept pondering these questions when…

"What's that?" it stopped dead in the air and stared down at a small pink dot on the shore of the shore of the eastern province. It lowered its altitude to get a better look. And to its annoyance, the dot took the shape of a human female, soaked in sea water and passed out face-up.

"A human…" the creature growled. Something about the way it said that showed resentment toward her. She didn't look hurt; worn out yes, but nothing in need of any medical attention. Besides, it noticed her chest heaving. "She'll live." Said the beast as it turned around and ascended.

It quickly stops at the sound of her coughing. The creature looks back at her. She now looked helpless; almost begging it for assistance. It wasn't sure why, but it felt like it couldn't just leave her there. "Why do I care?" it asked itself, "She's a human. She's not worth my time." But the more it looked at her in this fragile state, the more it was compelled to do something to insure her health.

The beast looked over at the large building in the center of the four lands. It looks back at the woman. With its eyes glowing that same hue of blue, the human was floating in air. "Just this once." The creature convinced itself as it carried the unconscious woman to the building.

* * *

Back at the mighty vessel that is the S.S. SMASH, Samus, Fox and Captain Falcon were manning the control pad at the head of the ship as it was flying over a massive ocean. Everyone else was passing the time with various activities. DK was in the exercise room lifting weights. Sheik was in the private room with Link and Navi about her time spying on the villains. Yoshi and Kirby, unsurprisingly, were in the cafeteria eating to their hearts' content. They were by Pikachu, Ness and Jigglypuff, who were enjoy a bottle of ketchup, a steak and some pudding, respectfully.

Mario, on the other hand, was pacing the floor, his mind racing with what might have happened to Peach as his brother was resting in a chair near him. 'Where could she be? Could Bowser and those ruffians have got her? Could she be lost in the middle of nowhere with nothing to eat or drink? Could she be alive still? Could she…'

"Mario?" The red plumber turned to his green clad brother, "Is something wrong? You look worried."

"I'm fine, Luigi." Mario said, not wanting Luigi to worry about him.

Luigi walked over to Mario, "You're worried about Princess Peach, aren't you?" he puts his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Mario. She'll be alright. We'll find her again. And Bowser and his rapscallion friends aren't gonna kidnap her again!"

Mario smiled gently, "Thanks, Luigi."

AAAANK!

AAAANK!

AAAANK!

Luigi immediately hide behind Mario from the siren. "We got trouble!" Said Samus. In the ocean below was an enormous blockade of pirate ships blasting their cannons at the might airship.

The burling ape ran into the control room to see what the matter was and saw out the viewing point and into the wide, blue yonder was the blockade. "Kremlings!" accused DK, jumping up and pounding his chest. And he was right. The ships had the Jolly Roger raised in the shape of K. Rool's hideous face.

"Do they really think that's going to stop us?" Fox asked as the ships below fired away with their primitive projectiles.

A loud blast was heard on the left wing. Smoke became visible. Samus answered, "Something tells me it can."

DK looked down at the biggest ship of the blockade. It was most likely a flagship. He thought he saw from all the way from where he stands is a little monkey being roughly handled by one of the cruel crocodilians. Hot air shot from his nostrils, "Kremlings got Diddy!"

Without thinking, DK smashes through the glass window of the control room and fall like a rock to the ship. The pressure caused the ship's emergency program to activate. "DONKEY KONG YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Samus as the air in the control room spiraled and spun.

* * *

DK fell what seemed like a thousand feet high straight on top of a ship; smashing through like a cannonball. The ship sinks as DK swam at full speed at the flagship that had the distressed monkey hostage. Cannons were firing at the waters as DK swam, snorting angrily toward the flagship. The waters crashed and raged as cannonballs shot into it, exploding under the waves; but the brutish ape swam on.

As he swam closer to the ship, DK heard the unmistakable sound of a monkey hollering. He distinctly heard the words, "DK! HELP!"

This made DK angrier then before and rushed at the flagship at such great force that the ship nearly tips when he collided with the port side.

"DK's climbin' aboard, Mateys!" Cried out the Captain's voice. "Show'im no mercy!"

"OOOH-OOOH!" Cried out DK as he yanked out the ship's cannons right out of their gunports, followed by the snapping and cracking of wood and the shrieking of the unfortunate kremling manning it. DK finally reaches the deck; and to his absolute horror he saw his little buddy Diddy Kong being crammed into a barrel by the captain of the flagship, a fat, beige colored Kremling with a cannon under his arm. "DIDDY!"

"Argh!" the Captain turned to DK, "I be Captain Kannon; His Majesty Himself made me leader of his navy. And he told me to put all ye troublin' Kongs inta barrels!" he grabs the cannon from under his arm, "But as for ye, His Majesty wants ye mounted on his wall!"

KA-BOOM!

As the cannonball darted at the ape, DK quickly backhands the oncoming projectile and it fired at the main sail, splitting it in half. Captain Kannon grunted, "Argh! Ye Land-lobbering Primate!" he fires mores projectiles at DK who just simply punches and smacks them away in all directions.

* * *

Back at the S.S. SMASH, the emergency screen shut itself over the busted screen, ending the whirlwind throughout the room. Samus, Fox, Captain Falcon, Mario and Luigi, with shaky legs, picked themselves from the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with that primate‽" busted Fox.

Samus replied, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Mario helped Luigi up, who was green in the face from the chaos. "Don't take it personally." He said, "Donkey Kong can get a little excited sometimes.".

Everyone else rushes in the room. "What's going on‽" Asked Navi panicking. "Are we under attack‽‽"

"What do you think?" Rudely asked Samus.

"Where's DK?" Asked Ness, searching the room after noticing a sudden lack of big, bulking ape.

"He jumped out the window." Said Fox, brushing off dust from the whirlwind.

Sheik and Navi gasped, "Goodness!"

Captain Falcon rushed out the room. "Where're you going?" Shouted Samus, "We got to fight these guys." She points to the blockade below.

"Donkey Kong needs our help!" declared the Captain, "And I will go down there and aid him! Ho, yeah!" He rushes out the room without another word.

"He has a point." Said Fox, "Donkey Kong IS down there without any help. I'll help him too." Fox leaves as the ship is struck with another cannon.

Samus watched Fox rush out to assist DK and quickly turned back to see the blockade blasting another barrage of cannon fire while DK still fought on down below. "Son of a-fine!" She too heads for the exit. "Man the ship while I'm gone!" She told to no one in particular as she ran out, leaving the room to a bunch of inexperienced pilots.

Ness says to the others, "Now what?"

* * *

Back to DK, after Captain Kannon ran out of ammo, the reptilian rapscallion threw the unloaded cannon aside. "Yar stronger than ay thought, Donkey!" he grunted, "But how strong argh ye fightin' me bare claws?"

Captain Kannon lunged at DK, claws sharp and dangerous. Donkey Kong grabbed Kannon by the arms as he attacked. And with a mighty thrust in opposite directions, he ripped Captain Kannon's arms right out of their sockets! Kannon roared in agonizing pain and blood gusted out like a fountain as DK proceeded to beat the Kremling Captain to death with his own arms! And DK didn't stop until Kannon was nothing more than a pile of bloody pulp. After that, DK rushed to the barrel housing his little buddy and smashed it open.

"Ooh ooh!" Cheerfully squeaked Diddy as he was finally free from his small, confined prison and jumps into DK's friendly embrace.

DK ooked back happily and returned the hug. "Little buddy okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Assured Diddy. "Where have you been, DK? Everything went downhill ever since you disappeared! Kremlings started attacking the island and they captured me and trapped me in a barrel!"

DK explained, "DK went on adventure with new friends. Sorry DK scared Diddy."

Diddly reassured, "No apology necessary! Just do something about all these Kremlings!" He pointed all over at all the Kremling Ship circling around the flagship as the creepy crocodilian crew roaring and snarling at the death of their cruel captain.

DK lets Diddly go and ready's himself with his huge fist lifted. Diddy noticed the pile of goo that _use_ to be Captain Kannon. Strapped to the flesh-and-blood-stained belt was a duo of popguns. "My guns!" Diddy exclaimed as he grabbed the guns, shook off the gunk and equipped himself. "Don't worry, Big Buddy!" he said, "I'm right here fighting with you!"

* * *

VROOOOMM!

The sky roared with the SSB's airships racing at full speed at the Kremling Ships. Now, Captain Falcon's racing machine, the Blue Falcon, isn't exactly an airborne vehicle. But with the fact it can race through the air at supersonic speed, it might as well fly.

Samus and Fox flew close to the blockade and blasted away at the firing vessels. Samus yelled at them, "Eat laser, you scaly freaks!"

"Gees, relax." Fox said through his communication device. "What's your problem‽"

"Nunya business, you furry hobknocker!" Samus yelled back, resulting in Fox giving her a shocked but annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, Girl. Damn!" Fox replies.

The two were blasting away at the blockade as Captain Falcon raced at ship where DK and Diddy were holding their own. With a loud hiss of his airbrakes, Falcon popped out of his seat and into a hoard of bloodthirsty enemies.

"FALCON KICK!"

A powerful blast of fire sent the char-broiled crocs flying in every direction. "YES!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Diddly yelped as he took refuge behind his big buddy. "I hope that guy's one of those 'new friends' you were talking about, DK."

DK smile dumbly, "He is."

"Don't be afraid, little monkey!" the Captain said, flexing his well-toned body, "I, Captain Falcon, am here to help you fight off these nasty, no-good felons. Ho, yeah!"

Diddly shyly walks out from behind DK, "Um, Okay."

More Kremlings start climbing aboard and the three had to square them off. Falcon and DK started socking them left and right while Diddly was busting caps (or should I say shells) in those crocs' faces. You'd think, now, that peanuts wouldn't be so volatile, but it's amazing what type of damage they can create at high velocity.

* * *

Back at the S.S. SMASH, Mario and Luigi were pushing whatever buttons that could fire back at the menacing pirates below. "Mario!" panicked Luigi, "Nothing's working!"

"Don't worry, Bro!" Mario said, "One of these buttons must activate the defenses on this ship."

"Um, excuse me." Sheik spoke up.

"Not now, Sheik." Answered Mario as he pushed more buttons.

"Mr. Mario, sir." Ness spoke.

"Just a moment, Ness." A hint of impatience slipped out in his words.

"Hey!" Navi jiggled

"One minute!"

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Poyo Poyo!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Jiggly Jiggly!"

Mario spins right around to them, "For Heaven's sake! What is it‽‽‽"

Luigi then noticed something on the panel. "Uh, Mario…" When his brother turned around, Luigi pointed to a button with the words 'ACTIVATE WEAPONS' written on it.

"Oh." And that's all he had to say was 'oh'; with a stupid look on his face.

TICK!

'AUTOMATED WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED!'

The Ship shook as the blasts from it detracted guns and cannons began firing and blasting at the revolting Pirate Blockade below. The ships crumbled at the force of the S.S. SMASH's fire power.

"Wow! That's impressive!" Said Mario.

"You can say that again!" Ness commented excitingly, "Look at all those enemy ships sink."

Sheik gasped, "Oh, dear!" she saw out in the distance. Crawling above the horizon like a wicked hand, more upon more upon more kremling ships sailed their way; cannons firing and crew members impatiently growling and manning their weapons.

"By the Goddesses!" Navi rang, "There's MORE‽‽"

Ness frowned annoyingly, "Oh, come on. This is just as frustrating as Porky's stupid pranks!"

Luigi started shaking, "W-W-What do we do now?"

"Keep fighting back!" Mario answered as he pushed the weapons button again.

As the Ship defended itself from the kremling navy, out of nowhere comes three new aircrafts and started blasting the growing sea-croc crew.

"What the-" Fox exclaimed as he and Samus were caught off guard.

"Hey hey, Fox!" A blue-feathered anthropomorphic bird spoke to Fox on his intercom. "So, this is where ya been."

Fox slightly smirked, "Falco."

"Hi-ya, Fox!" Now a giant frog wearing a childish smile greeted Fox.

"Looks like you could use some help." An elderly rabbit gruffed happily.

Samus interrupts, "Friends of yours?"

"You can say that." Fox laughed.

Fox's "friends" went to work subtracting the number of kremling forces; lasers were flying like coked-up speed demons and bisecting whole ships and disintegrating any unlucky Kremling in target distance. So many ships were destroyed that the Kremling Navy finally called a retreat.

"Ho, yeah!" Captain Falcon cheered as DK and Diddy monkeyed around in excitement. Falcon salutes Fox's allies, "We thank you, strange new freedom fighters."

After everything settled down and everyone regrouped, Fox's friends revealed to be his own crew: Star Fox. "How were you able to find us?"

Falco pointed over to the frog. "Eh, Slippy here put a trackin' device on ya flyuh."

"It's a safety precaution I cooked up." Slippy confirmed.

Fox chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you did, Slips."

"Same." Said Peppy the old rabbit, "When you left Fox, the Great Fox completely broke down and crash-landed on some backwoods, barren dwarf planet."

"No surprise there." Fox huffed, "It's been so long since we got any kind of work, that old hunk of junk couldn't last much longer."

"Sounds to me you are in need of employment!" Mario said.

Falco rose his voice, "Hell yeah we are!"

A lightbulb went of in Mario's head, resulting in Luigi making a slashing motion with his hand, uttering 'No, Mario.' under his breath.

"You sure join us!" Mario sang.

"What?" Slippy confusingly asked.

"That's a radical idea!" Captain Falcon quickly agreed.

Luigi grabbed Mario and huddled, "Mario. We can't let these guys join us. We already have plenty of members."

Mario argued, "We need as much help we can get to stop Bowser's new entourage, Luigi. Besides, they need employment."

"I don't think we're getting payed for this." Luigi reasoned with his brother, "Also, the author can barely keep up with the number characters as it is."

"Yeah." Interrupted Ness, "We barely had any lines in the last few chapters!" he motions to Yoshi, Kirby Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"We can hear everything you're saying." Peppy spoke.

"So, you want to join?" Mario humbly asked.

"Shit! If we're gettin' paid, then hell yeah!" Falco straight up consented.

"Me too!" said Slippy as he raised his hand.

Peppy simply nodded.

Mario smiled, "Then it's settled!" He turned to Captain Falcon. "Captain. Will you do the honor?"

"Absolutely!" he proudly proclaimed. With his chest buffed out, he grabbed each one by the hand and said, "I, Captain Falcon, hereby welcome you as honorary members of the Super Smash Brothers!"

…

"The fuck kind of name is that‽" brusquely questioned Falco.

"You like it?" Captain Falcon boasted, "Thought of it myself!"

Slippy smiled, "Sure do!"

Falco said to his amphibious friend, "Shut up, Slippy."

"Well," Mario spoke, rubbing his hands in preparation, "Time to get to work!" And he whole crew the rest of that day carried on their personal duties as they traveled the open seas undisturbed.

* * *

 **Dang! I'm getting bad at posting new chapter consistently.**

 **But whatever. At least the SSB got out of this scrape, and got new members to boot.**

 **But there's only one thing left unanswered: who, or should I say what, was the mysterious creature that we saw at the beginning of the chapter? Is it good or evil? Is it lawful or chaotic? Why dose it have a grudge against the Princess just because she's a human?**

 **Okay that was more than one thing but you know what I mean.**

 **Tune in next time to see another exciting chapter of Nintendo World! (Hopefully no later than a month.)...(Don't quote me on this.)**


	14. Welcome To Sarasaland

**I'm back, y'all. And you know the drill: I'm late, I apologize, you read, I tell joke you don't laugh at, you wait another unreasonably long period of time of the next chapter. So, let's cut to the chase.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the content. Any and all characters and settings are property to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: "Welcome to Sarasaland" or "Hi I'm Independent!"

Cough! Cough!

Cough! Cough!

The princess-in-pink Peach breathed in the fresh air, her vision blurry as she tried to decipher her surroundings. She moved a bit as her sense of touch was telling her she was between something warm and soft. "Oh…my head…" She moaned. The blended colors of this abstract world that surrounded her quickly became more concrete. This warm, softness that was engulfing her revealed itself to be a bed.

The world around her took form of a bedroom; an **orange** bedroom, decorated with flowers. Peach looked around, still kind of dazed and couldn't put the pieces together. Almost like a brief case of amnesia from all that had happened to her. "Wh—Where am I?" She cooed confusingly.

Visions of the airship, Mario and the explosion flooded her memory. "Oh! Mario!" She sprung up, looking around. "Mario?" He wasn't there. "Where's Mario? And how did I get in this bed?"

"Peach‽"

The Princess turned to the voice.

"Peach! Are you awake‽"

The door bashed open from the force of the popular orange-dressed, brown-haired princess, Daisy. "Peach! Thank the Stars! You're awake!" She jumped at Peach who vaulted a bit from Daisy's aggressive behavior.

"Daisy!" Peach yelped, "What are you doing here?"

Daisy laughed, "Ha! That's a stupid question! You're at my place! In my bed!"

"Your bed‽" Peach asked, as realization dawned on her again. This is Daisy's bedroom! And this must be, through the process of elimination, Daisy's Mansion! "H-how did I get here?"

Daisy lets go of her friend and answered, "Don't know. My servants heard a knock on the door last night and they found you halfway dead laying on the ground."

Peach put a hand on her head. "Oh, my." She sighed, "All I can remember was Mario and I were running. From…something…"

"I'll take a shot in the dark and say it was probably somethin' Bowser related." Daisy confessed.

"Yeah. That might be the case." Peach admitted. She held her head a little more. "My goodness! What happened‽ Why can't I remember?"

Daisy then said, "Must be a minor case of post-traumatic amnesia. Did you get hit in the head or anything?"

Peach thought, "I…i…" she shakes her head, "I just can't remember. All I know is Mario and I-" she jumps. "Mario! Oh, my goodness! That's right! Where's Mario‽ Is he okay‽ Did he make it‽‽ Is he here too‽‽"

"Whoa, Girl!" Daisy said, pushing her worried friend back, "Mario ain't here! I haven't seen him in a while, actually."

"You didn't see him with me when you found me?"

"Nope."

Peach, scared out of her head, leaped out of the bed and ran to the door; and her body, weakened from her comatose state, fell and landed hard on the floor. "Whoa!" Daisy hollered, "Easy, Girlfriend!" She carefully picks Peach up to her wobbly feet. "You need to relax. You're not ready to get out of bed yet."

"Mario!" Peach hollered, "Oh, Mario! Something terrible must of happened to him!" She begins to cry.

Daisy, huffing from her friend's overexaggerated behavior, grabbed her by the shoulders and shakes her. "GET! A! GRIP! GIRL!" her shaking made Peach dizzy. "My God! How do you function‽‽‽"

"W-What?" Peach asked.

"How in the eights worlds do you live on a daily basis without Mario‽" Daisy clarified. "Look at me: I'm dating your man's brother and you don't see me freaking out over whether he's okay."

"But, Daisy-"

"Yeah, yeah! You two were under attack or some crap! But it's not just that!" Daisy continued, "Every time you get kidnapped or in trouble, you just scream out for Mario to save you. Come on, Girl! It's the twenty-first century! Damsels don't wait for their guys to save them all the time." She puts a hand on Peach's shoulder. "Besides, what's gonna happen if Mario is…not around?"

"If Mario…isn't…around…" Peach came to the shocking realization: She was hopelessly dependent on Mario for absolutely _everything_! Proved positive by the little episode of hers just seconds ago. All those times she's been kidnapped, she begs and waits on her red-cladded man. Peach always thought it was romantic for Mario to save her from danger; but again, Daisy does bring up a good point. How would she protect herself if something were to happen to Mario? How would she be able to defend not just herself but the whole of her kingdom without Mario?

The whole of her kingdom…

THE WHOLE OF HER KINGDOM!

"Daisy!" She grabs her friend's collar and pulled her in, "Bowser attacked us!"

"You don't say?" Daisy said sarcastically.

"No, Daisy! You don't understand: Bowser attacked us, and he had allies with him. I don't know who they are, but Bowser told me they're villains he teamed up with to take over the world! I can't remember much after that. One of them knocked me out and the next I knew I was in a rusty old cage dangling from the ceiling. For four consecutive days!"

Daisy groaned under her breath, "That explains the horrible smell."

"There's more: While I was imprisoned, Bowser told me Mario was killed! And I…" she pauses, "I…I believed him! Well, not exactly. I didn't want to believe him, but…anyway, you wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw Mario and his new friends come and rescue me. But the point is that thinking Mario was gone, I just did nothing! Nothing! No fighting back! No calling Bowser's bluff! No-"

"Peach!" Daisy shouted, "Dang, Girl! Relax! If you wanna learn to defend yourself, then I can teach you how!"

Peach blinked confusingly. "You? Teach me?"

"Sure. Why not? I've been defending myself ever since your man Mario rescued me that one time from Tatanga. You know that weird alien guy?"

"Is that why you haven't been kidnapped since then?"

"More or less."

This got Peach thinking; Daisy doesn't get kidnapped because she can defend herself. Peach does gets kidnapped because she can't defend herself. Therefore, If Peach learns how to fight on her own, then Bowser won't be able to kidnap her again!

"Daisy!" She pulls her closer, "Teach me everything you know!"

Daisy smiled "Now we're cookin'! When we're done, you're gonna be as independent as me!"

* * *

 **So...how about that COVID-19? Talk about everywhere! heh heh...**

 **...**

 **...I told you you wouldn't laugh.**

 **But seriously, I haven't seen a plague this bad in centuries. And I survived the Black Death!**

 **"Dang, Wiz! How old are ya anyways?!"**

 **Meowth! I told you not to interrupt me while I'm doing the outro!**

 **"Just askin' a question."**

 **Well, I've got a question for you: When are you getting back to making reviews?**

 **"Whenevuh you get done wit' duh next chaptuh."**

 **Touche. And on that note, have a safe day, distance yourself and catch y'all later.**


End file.
